Just the way you are
by AlexaCardew
Summary: Burt Hummel didn't handle his wife's death well & started drinking soon afterward, costing him his house in a nice Chicago neighborhood, the money he saved for his own auto shop and nearly his son Kurt. A sort of x-over with Shameless, where the Hummels live next door to the Gallaghers. It's quite AU, so you don't need to watch the show. Full summary inside. Will update every day.
1. Chapter 1

**Just the way you are**

**AN: This is a sort of crossover with Shameless, but you don't have to watch the show to understand this because it's quiet a bit AU. I got inspired to write this when I came across an article comparing Glee's Kurt and Shameless' Ian and for some reason I decided that I wanted them to be unlikely best friends and Blaine to be related to Fiona's boyfriend. **

**This was planned as a summer-y one shot but it ended up quite long so I decided to split it up. Everything is written and I'll post a chapter every day.**

**I've been to Chicago quite a lot while I was studying abroad in Illinois, but all I know in the South Side is the 95****th**** street bus station. My description is based solely on Shameless.**

**Also, with this piece I'm trying to become a grown up penguin. I hope it doesn't suck.**

**Summery: **Burt Hummel didn't handle his wife's death well and started drinking soon afterward, costing him his house in a nice Chicago neighborhood, the money he saved for his own auto repair shop and nearly his son Kurt. Kurt had to spend the time his father was in rehab in a foster home where he befriended two brothers, Ian and Philip Gallagher. Years later they met again when he and his father moved into the same neighborhood in the south of Chicago. Kurt isn't ashamed of the life they are living now until he meets the wealthy Blaine Anderson, who is trying his best to remind Kurt that he has nothing to be ashamed off.

**Relationships: **Kurt Hummel/ Blaine Anderson

**Characters: **Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mr. & Mrs. Anderson, Blaine's older brother Jimmy, Fiona, Philip, Ian, Debbie, Carl and Liam Gallagher, Steve.

**Spoilers: **Shameless S01 – 03 Glee: S01 & S02

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters appearing on either show.

**Warning: **Underage drinking, marihuana, swearing, minors having sex

**Word Count: **≈ 22 800 (total)

I'm going to upload the whole thing as the one shot I planned on AO3 once I'm done proof reading the other parts.

* * *

**Part 1**

Eight years ago, Kurt Hummel, a small for his age boy with light brown hair and blue – green eyes, had lost his mother to brain cancer and his dad, Burt, hadn't handled it well. Not that anyone expected the two remaining Hummels to accept it and get over with immediately. His dad's way of handling his wife's death however, was the reason they were living in a shitty neighborhood in the south of Chicago these days.

Kurt's dad was six years sober now and Kurt while still not tall was starting to grow into his looks, but those first two years, when he had to learn how to take care of himself – had to learn how to cook so neither he nor his dad would starve – had cost them everything. His dad had lost his job in a big auto repair shop that catered to wealthy clients with expensive cars, they lost their house in a nice neighborhood and eventually his dad drank away the money he had saved for his own auto shop.

His parents' friends tried to help at first but when his dad just ignored them they stopped coming by one after the other until only those who liked their drinks as well kept him company.

It took Kurt breaking his arm when he was ten, because a bully shoved him off the swings at a local playground for his dad to acknowledge he had a problem and seek help.

Kurt had been at the hospital for three days when a social worker finally managed to track his dad down and her message had been clear – his dad had to clean up his act or Kurt would end up in foster care permanently.

The family he had to stay with while his dad checked himself into rehab – and Kurt was forever grateful that his dad chose him over the booze – was only in it for the money, but while they didn't treat him badly, the other kids in the house did. Suddenly, it was as if he was living with older and bigger versions of the bully who had shoved him around on the playground.

Two boys around his age were different though. They didn't hit unless they were provoked and when the younger of the two, Ian Gallagher, saw one of the older boys harassing him, he and his brother Philip made sure the bully never came near him again.

They came from a similar background, only their mother wasn't dead but had abandoned them. Also, they came from a large family. They had an older sister called Fiona who was fifteen, and two younger siblings, Debbie and Carl, who were four and five.

Kurt didn't have much in common with Philip, who insisted that people called him Lip, who at nearly twelve only wanted to talk about girls' boobs all the time, which Kurt thought was gross. He was a lot taller than Kurt and was already sneaking smokes with the older kids in the home. But he and Ian bonded during the short time they were staying with the same foster family. Ian had reddish hair, which set him apart from the rest of the family, and liked to play with action figures. While Kurt wasn't a fan of the games – he preferred marrying off his Power Rangers – he was happy to find a boy who actually wanted to play with him.

The Gallagher brothers didn't stay long – apparently it was part of their life to spend a few days in foster care before their father somehow managed to get them back – and Kurt was sad to see them go. But they had taught him some valuable lessons and when the next older boy tried to harass him, Kurt knew where to hit to cause the most pain. He wasn't strong like the older boys but he was quick and light on his feet, which he started to use to his advantage.

Kurt spent nearly all of the summer before fifth grade with the Baileys, his foster family, but two weeks before school started again, his dad finally came to pick him up. He looked like a totally different person.

Burt had shaved his beard off and cut his hair, he was wearing clean clothes and the bags under his eyes were gone. Kurt flung himself into his father's arms the moment he crossed the threshold and refused to let go for a few minutes.

After he had packed his few belongings, his dad took him to his favorite diner where he told him what would happen next. His dad had found a job working as a mechanic in a small garage on 88th street. He would continue going to AA meetings to avoid social services taking Kurt away again and they would move again, to a part of the city where people who had no business there seldom went.

Their new house was even smaller, but now that his dad's drinking buddies weren't constantly crashing with them they didn't need much more. Together they fixed it up as best as they could – his dad teaching him how to use different tools and Kurt learned quickly that as long as he stayed in their backyard he was pretty safe.

And the one time he did dare to venture out a few days before school started he got a pleasant surprise – the Gallaghers lived next door and Kurt would attend school with the two boys he met when he stayed with the Baileys.

* * *

Over the next few years he and Ian became best friends though Kurt preferred to read in the backyard while Ian wrecked havoc with his siblings. He was also the first person Kurt ever came out to as gay at fourteen and instead of getting yelled at like he had feared, Ian had kissed him. Nothing more ever happened because they knew they worked better as friends and Kurt felt nowhere near ready to be in a relationship.

Ian didn't want a relationship either, preferred to make out with the closeted jocks of the neighboring high school and just have fun, something that Kurt as the hopeless romantic that he was, couldn't understand.

They both knew that their environment wouldn't be kind if anyone found out about their preferences, so they made a pact, to keep each other's secret. He and Ian were about to start high school as well, and they both knew that the only way to make it out in one piece was to stay in the closet and pretend to like girls.

* * *

"Lip found some of my magazines today," Ian told him as they were hiding out in the Gallaghers' RV. Kurt turned his head and waved the smoke wafting in his direction away. He loved to sing and all this second hand smoke he was constantly inhaling couldn't be good for his voice. He tried smoking once or twice and while he could handle the occasional joint, cigarettes just weren't for him.

"Fuck! What did he say? Did he give you that bruise?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes. Ian shook his head.

"No, he was cool, I guess. Got that chick he was tutoring to blow me under her dinner table because he thought I've never had a hummer before," Ian chuckled and Kurt made a face.

He didn't care if his friends called him a prude. He didn't want to lose his virginity to just anybody. He wanted to fall in love and be in a committed relationship first. But unfortunately no one was out at their school – him and Ian included. It just wasn't safe for the soon to be sophomores.

"So how did you get that bruise?" he asked instead of asking what he really wanted to know. If it wasn't gross doing that with a girl. Because the answer would probably be something crude like a mouth being a mouth.

"Oh, her dad caught us and chased me and Lip around the house. We had to jump out of the window and I fell. Nothing to worry about though. I've gotten worse at ROTC training."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue. Ian knew too well what he thought about his after school activity.

"So did you tell Lip about Kash as well?" Kurt asked, eager to change the subject. Another cloud of smoke came in his direction, but it smelled differently, and so he accepted the joint after a beat.

Ian was 'dating' the owner of a small grocery store in their neighborhood. No one but Kurt knew about it, because Kash was Muslim, married and had two kids.

Kurt inhaled deeply before he tried to blow the smoke out of the window.

"I wish that stuff wouldn't smell. I need to change my clothes before my dad comes home. You know he doesn't like me doing this stuff," he grumbled after he exhaled another cloud of smoke.

It was another thing they often discussed. Who was better off – Kurt, who's dad cared but was pretty strict about curfew, school, drinking and smoking or the Gallaghers who could do what they wanted but were pretty much raised by their older sister Fiona, who had just turned twenty-one.

Ian rolled his eyes this time before he replied. "No he doesn't know about him. It's none of his fucking business."

"I still don't get why you are dating him. He's married and has kids. It's never going to go anywhere," Kurt couldn't help it. He was a romantic at heart and this just didn't sound romantic.

"He's nice to me and he's amazing in bed. What more do you want," Ian replied and Kurt looked away.

"But what about love?" he asked after another drag of the joint.

Ian shrugged. "Dunno. What I do know however is that you never going to find what you're looking for in this part of town.

Kurt stared at the ceiling of the RV. Ian was right about that and it sucked.

* * *

"So who's the new guy?" Kurt asked pointing at a man in his late twenties who was making out with Fiona in a corner His dad had left town for a convention and had told Kurt to stay with the Gallaghers while he was gone.

They both knew that it wasn't about Kurt being in a better environment and not home alone. His dad just worried about him, especially now that Kurt finally had had the courage to tell his dad he was gay. Lip finding out about Ian and not flipping had been the push he needed to be honest with his dad, and luckily his dad had positively surprised him.

"Oh, that's Steve. Fiona met him at a club downtown. Seems like a cool dude so far."

Kurt eyed the guy critically. He was attractive but he had never been a fan of blatant PDA. The one time he had nearly walked in on Ian and Kash had been bad enough.

Before he could voice his disapproval though he nearly got hit in the head with a bottle of beer.

"Seriously Hummel, you catch like a girl," Lip exclaimed and Kurt scowled while Debbie punched her older brother's shoulder.

He hated nothing more than being called a girl. It wasn't his fault his voice was higher than his peers and caring about the way you looked didn't make you a girl.

"No seriously, if you ever want to get some action around here, you at least have to act like a guy," Lip continued undeterred before Kurt shoved him hard.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Lip, raised his arms in surrender and Kurt rolled his eyes. He should have learned by now to not get offended by what Lip said.

"And I could get a guy if I want," he snapped at Lip, crossing his arms over his chest, after making sure the younger Gallaghers weren't listening to their discussion.

"You wanna bet on it. I'm sure I could get a guy to blow me before you could."

Kurt huffed because he didn't just want to find a guy to blow him, but he also needed to prove that he could get a guy before Lip could.

"So what do you propose we do? I can't just go up to a guy here. The guys in school would kill me if they found out I like guys."

Lip just smirked. "Don't worry about it. I get the fake IDs and Ian finds us a bar."

By the time they were shaking on it, Kurt was already regretting agreeing to the bet, but what was done was done and he couldn't afford to show weakness in front of the older Gallagher brother.

**Part 2: **Kurt meets Blaine

* * *

**AN: **A heads up for readers of my other story. If you've read my stories you know that I severely dislike canon Finn. I know I've made you wait long enough already for an update but it will probably be a while longer until I've figured out how to proceed. I've never made it a secret that I wished the writers had done to Finn what they did to Mercedes, Quinn et al. but it still feels weird to write him now. I promise to not make you wait till Glee starts again, but it might be a while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

They had to wait until the next time his dad left town – this time for a convention in Cleveland, the first weekend after school let out – before they could go clubbing together. Ian had picked a bar in downtown Chicago and while he would deny it if asked, it was true that he spent nearly two hours finding the perfect outfit and another one fixing his hair.

They met at the Gallaghers first to get some liquid courage into Kurt who had never been to a bar apart from 'The Alibi Room' which didn't really count because the bartender was the Gallagher's neighbor and friend Kevin who couldn't care less how old you were as long as you paid for your drinks.

When they arrived downtown shortly after ten the bar was still quite empty and those who were there seemed to have come with a partner. Kurt sighed, preparing himself for a long night but only minutes later, Lip elbowed him and pointed at a guy across the room, who looked as nervous as Kurt felt.

"Look at preppy over there," he yelled over the music. "Let me show you how it's done so I can get out of here and get some pussy. Karen's been like super horny lately."

Kurt shuddered, because he didn't understand what Lip saw in his 'girlfriend'. She was bitch, who cared about no one but her self.

He watched as Lip made his way across the bar and moved in close to the guy who couldn't be much older than Kurt – now that he looked closer. Lips 'preppy' comment wasn't far off. The boy had gelled back black hair and was wearing a sweater vest, jeans that didn't cover his ankles and didn't wear socks with his shoes. He was also wearing a bowtie and looked like he had stepped right out of the fifties. He was also very cute and all of a sudden Kurt hoped that Lip wouldn't be successful.

Slowly he crept closer to see how it was going and once he was only a few tables away he saw that Lip's hand was on the boys thigh who looked incredibly flustered.

"Wow, um, that's nice of you to say," the boy stammered, "but um, I don't know, I mean I-"

He was adorable and Kurt felt the urge to step in and save him from Lip's advances.

"He's cute. You should go get him before Lip actually wins that fucking bet," Ian suddenly yelled into his ear and Kurt jumped.

Kurt wanted to cut in but he had never flirted with a guy before and apart from the one kiss he had shared with Ian he had absolutely no experience. But the guy looked quite uncomfortable by now and so he decided to throw caution in the wind and take a chance. He quickly ordered two beers from the bartender before walking over to Lip and the boy.

"Sorry it took me so long," he told the cute guy and handed him one of the beers. "Who's your friend," he added, nodding in Lip's direction, who actually looked impressed.

"I was just asking where the restrooms are," Lip replied before stepping aside, but not before giving Kurt thumbs up.

"Thanks," cutie told him once Lip was gone. "He was quite forward and I didn't really know what to tell him. I'm Blaine by the way," he tacked on and Kurt shook the offered hand.

"Kurt," he replied, but then he went silent because he had no idea what to say next.

"Do you come here a lot," Blaine asked before he turned bright red. "S-s-sorry. That was such a cliché pick up line," he stammered and Kurt laughed.

"It's okay, but to answer your question. No, this is my first time here. My friends kind of forced me to come," he explained before he decided to just tell the truth even if that meant scaring Blaine off before they even had a chance to get to know one another.

"Actually, the guy who just talked to you is the reason I'm here. I kind of never had a boyfriend before and he bet that he could get a guy before I could. He, um, he is straight," he added quickly when Blaine looked confused.

"So are you talking to me because you want to win some bet?" he asked, sounding a bit hurt and Kurt immediately shook his head.

"No," he exclaimed. "You looked uncomfortable and I wanted to get you away from Lip. And to be honest, when I saw you I hoped he wouldn't be successful," he added, his cheeks turning bright red.

To his immense relief, Blaine didn't laugh, but just smiled at him.

"So, um, what about you? Are you here a lot?" he asked then, to get the conversation they were starting to have back on track.

"Uh, no. First time here as well. My friends brought me here because I turned sixteen a few days ago," Blaine explained, and pointed to a group of nicely dressed boys drinking champagne in a corner.

"Happy Birthday," Kurt said, and Blaine smiled bashfully. "It just go a lot better," he admitted and Kurt was sure his face couldn't get redder.

After that, he was stuck again. How did people do that? Luckily, Blaine beat him to the punch.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere more quiet. I'd really love to get to know you better but it's so loud here," he yelled because the DJ turned up the music that moment and Kurt nodded.

He quickly texted Ian that he was leaving with Blaine before turning off his phone, because he didn't want to see his reply.

Blaine led them to a small bar a few blocks away that wasn't that picky with really checking IDs as well and they sat down at a table in the corner after ordering two more drinks.

"So tell me something about you," Blaine told him once they both had a drink in front of them and Kurt rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans before he answered.

"Um, well, my name is Kurt. I'm fifteen but I'll be sixteen soon. I like clothes and music," he finally said, giving Blaine the basics.

"Awesome," Blaine replied. "What was you favorite Vogue cover last year?"

Kurt just gaped at Blaine.

"You read Vogue?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, my friends like to tease me about it, but I've had a subscription for two years now."

"Your friends know that you like Vogue and instead of beating you up they take you to a gay bar?" Kurt repeated, eyes wide.

"Um, yeah," Blaine replied, frowning slightly. "I mean your friends took you to a gay bar as well."

"Right, I mean Lip – the guy who talked to you – he is my best friend's brother – who is also gay – so he's cool, but no one else knows I'm gay. That wouldn't go over well in school," he explained and Blaine's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry. I've been going to private school my whole life and we have a zero tolerance bullying policy," Blaine told him and Kurt tried not to show how jealous he was. That could have been him, attending school in a better school district, if his mom hadn't died and his dad hadn't drunk away all their savings.

They had money again now, because his dad worked hard and they didn't spend money on things they didn't need – apart from Kurt's secret wardrobe for which he paid himself with the money he made from working at 'Kash and Carry' with Ian – but that money was for a shop his dad hoped to own one day and even if it wasn't it probably wasn't enough to cover tuition at a private school.

"I'm out and proud," Blaine continued, "but if it isn't save for you to be out at school then your safety comes first."

"So you don't think I'm a coward for staying in the closet?" Kurt asked, because for some reason he valued Blaine's opinion. Luckily the other boy shook his head.

"No!" he exclaimed loudly, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. "No," he continued quietly. "I know we just met, but I couldn't stand it if you got hurt."

Kurt smiled bashfully and when Blaine briefly covered his hand with his own, he didn't pull away.

They talked for hours afterward – about favorite movies, musicians and songs – and after they got kicked out of the bar, they moved on to an after hour one.

Dawn was breaking when they stumbled into Millennium Park, their clasped hands swinging between them. Apart from a lone jogger no one was around this early and Blaine pulled him under the Cloud Gate sculpture where he took silly pictures of them with his phone.

At some point he wondered briefly how Blaine could still be out with him, but he figured one of his friends was covering for him so he didn't mention it because he didn't want the night to end. Hanging out with Blaine was so much fun and he still couldn't believe the other boy actually seemed to like him.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Blaine suddenly asked out of the blue a while later and Kurt nodded.

"Once. You?"

"I briefly had a boyfriend at the beginning of the school year but he quickly turned out to be a total douche when I didn't want to do more than kiss him," Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded, glad that he met someone else who wouldn't make fun of him for not wanting to have sex immediately after meeting someone.

"Why do you ask?" he dared to ask and when he saw that Blaine wet his lips he blushed again.

"I was just wondering if it would be okay if I kissed you," Blaine finally admitted, he face red as well and Kurt sucked in a deep breath before he nodded shyly.

They both leaned in at the same time, their noses bumping together, causing them to giggle. To avoid another accident, Blaine cupped his jaw before he leaned in again and pressed his slightly chapped lips against Kurt's.

Kurt gasped because while the kiss with Ian hadn't been bad, this was so much better. Their lips moved against each other slowly until Kurt dared to open his mouth a bit and lightly sucked on Blaine's lower lip. In response, Blaine's tongue snaked into his mouth, stroking Kurt's before briefly sucking it.

It was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced and though it was 'just a kiss' he felt his knees weaken.

"Wow," he stammered once they separated and Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Was that okay?" he asked, a blush staining his cheeks as well and Kurt nodded shyly.

He was about to lean in again, when Blaine's phone's alarm suddenly went off.

"Shit," he cursed. "I promised my mom I'd be back in time for brunch," he explained and Kurt turned his phone back on for the first time to check what time it was himself.

Somehow it was already half past seven and more and more people had appeared in the park without him noticing.

"Would you like to get some coffee before I have to go home?" Blaine asked and Kurt immediately agreed.

They exchanged numbers over coffee and before Blaine left he asked Kurt if he could see him again. Naturally he agreed and Blaine promised to text him later so they could make plans.

They shared another kiss under the L stop before Blaine hailed a cab and Kurt climbed the stairs to catch his train. After he finally reached his stop he went home to his own house immediately, because he needed some sleep before he could deal with the teasing he was sure would come. He had only skimmed Ian's text reply but he was certain, he was in for a lot of it.

* * *

"So did you finally get laid?" Lip asked, the moment Kurt walked through the Gallagher's front door to join them for a late breakfast. He tried to ignore the older Gallagher, but was sure his face turned fire engine red.

"Still a blushing virgin," Lip observed when Kurt didn't reply, and Kurt shoved him aside.

"Shut up," he snapped, before snatching up a piece of toast from the plate Fiona was holding in her hand.

"Can you help Debbie with day care today? I have a job interview before work," Fiona asked him while he was chewing his toast. He and Blaine hadn't had time for breakfast so he was incredibly hungry now.

"I can stay till six. I have the late shift," Kurt replied, though he'd rather just go back to sleep for a few more hours until his dad came back from Cleveland.

Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket and when he pulled it out he saw that it was a text from Blaine. Before he could read the message though, Ian grabbed his phone and started to read the message out loud.

"Hey Kurt. It's me, Blaine. I had a great time last night. Do you want to meet for coffee again Monday afternoon? Same place?"

Kurt rolled his eyes before he wrestled his phone out of Ian's grip. He quickly typed out a text letting Blaine know he had to work Monday evening and asked to meet Tuesday night instead.

Fortunately, before the Gallaghers could start teasing him, Steve, Fiona's newest boyfriend walked into the kitchen. Through the window, Kurt could see that he was driving an expensive car, one his would love to work on. How someone who could afford a car like that had ended up in their neighborhood, Kurt didn't know, but as long as he treated Fiona right, Kurt had no problem with Steve.

After taking a sip of coffee his phone vibrated again and Kurt made sure that Ian and Lip weren't watching before he read the message.

"Can't do Tu, We and Tr night. My mom is making me accompany her to some fundraisers. Can do lunch though."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He had assumed Blaine came from money because he was attending private school, but the message sounded like his parents were seriously loaded. If Blaine found out where Kurt lived, he probably wouldn't be so eager to see him again, Kurt thought dejectedly.

"Have to work during the day. How about Friday night?" he texted back, feeling sad because it didn't sound like he would be able to see Blaine again any time soon.

"Sounds perfect," Blaine promptly replied and Kurt beamed because he would be going on his first date in under a week. His smile quickly turned into a scowl though when he got hit in the face by one of Liam's toys.

Liam, was the youngest Gallagher, and had been dropped off by his mom, who had him after a one-night stand with an unknown man. He was only thirteen months old and while Kurt loved the little guy, he did not appreciate having toys thrown at him. Nevertheless, he picked up the toy and handed it back to Liam, before he joined Debbie in the backyard and helped her get everything ready for her daycare kids.

Debbie was only ten, but most people in the neighborhood had no qualms about dropping their kids off at Debbie's daycare, which always surprised him. But Debbie was like he had been at that age. She knew how to take care of herself and other's because like his dad at the time, hers was never around either and when he was he was either drunk or stoned. At least the younger Gallaghers had Fiona, who had dropped out of high school to take care of them and took every odd job available to make ends meet. It always reminded him how grateful he was that his dad had turned his life around and hadn't fallen off the wagon once, since Kurt's brief stint in foster care.

**Part 3 aka first date will follow later tonight :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The rest of the week passed way too slowly in Kurt's opinion. He and Blaine were texting all the time when he wasn't working or helping Debbie with the kids. The other boy kept entertaining him with stories of the crazy people he came across during the fundraisers and charity auctions his mother dragged him to – which in return, Kurt shared with Ian and whoever else was in the Gallagher living room at the time.

"Got yourself a rich boyfriend?" Fiona remarked with a frown when she heard Kurt recounting Blaine's latest story.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt replied immediately, a light blush staining his cheeks. _Hopefully soon though, _his mind added.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts. Guys like that, they stick around long enough to get what they want, so they can go back to their rich friends and tell them all about being daring and venturing out south."

"Trouble in paradise already?" Lip asked as he dropped down next to Kurt on the couch and passed around a few cans of beer.

Kurt declined because he was having dinner with his dad later and didn't want to smell like alcohol when he went home.

"Steve's great – so far. But I've been with guys like him before. Be careful," Fiona told Kurt and he nodded, though he couldn't imagine Blaine being anything but sweet.

His shift the next day passed in a blur and even the douche bags from school who always harassed him when he was working couldn't dampen his spirits. Tonight, he was going on his first date.

As soon as Ian arrived to take over, Kurt clocked out and rushed to get his backpack. On his way out he successfully dodged Ian who was trying to shove a pack of condoms at him.

"It's only our first date," he reminded his friend and dashed out of the door before Ian could reply.

His dad was still at work when Kurt let himself into the house and rushed up to his bedroom, taking two steps at a time in his hurry. He still had a few hours till he was meeting Blaine in front of Buckingham Fountain and usually didn't take long to get ready to go out, but today he wanted to look great.

After a long shower, he styled his hair as best as he could with the products he possessed, before he opened his closet to pick out an outfit.

Behind his regular clothes buried in the back, were a few items, Kurt had only ever worn inside the house before. He had dressed up when they had gone to the gay bar, but his look had still been rather conservative; meant to blend in and not stick out like a sore thumb. But Blaine had admitted to reading 'Vogue', so he might appreciate Kurt's secret style.

The clothes in the back of his closet had come from second hand shops he sometimes visited and would probably get him beat up, the moment he stepped outside the house wearing them.

That was why he worked hard to get good grades – so he could go to a decent college where people wouldn't care about what he wore.

After selecting the tightest pair of black jeans he owned and putting them into his backpack, he added a light, silver scarf, light blue button down shirt with short sleeves and a silver vest to wear on top of it. After a bit of deliberation, he added a pin in the form of scissors.

He put his shirt on underneath a non-descript hoody because he didn't want it to get wrinkled, but put the rest of the outfit into his backpack as well. His white, lace-up Doc Martins were hidden under loose blue jeans and once he was sure he had everything he needed, he went downstairs to their old computer.

As always, it took forever to boot up but once it was up and running, he quickly opened Google Maps to look for a place where he could change clothes before meeting Blaine.

In the end, he decided to just swing by Union Station, so he could store his backpack as well. The last thing he needed was Blaine finding out about the content and asking questions, Kurt didn't want to answer on a first date.

Blaine was already waiting for him, leaning against the edge of the fountain, but still not getting wet miraculously, but a quick look at his phone told Kurt that he wasn't late. They were both ten minutes early, in fact.

Blaine's eyes looked him over, once the other boy spotted him approaching, and when Kurt caught him staring, Blaine blushed.

"You look really nice," he stammered and Kurt smiled shyly.

"You really think so?" Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Well, you look nice too," Kurt told Blaine, after accepting a kiss on the cheek and taking in Blaine's outfit.

The other boy was wearing white khaki shorts, light brown loafers and a dark blue polo shirt. Hi yellow Ray Bans were perched on top of his head, and Kurt thought he looked like he had just stepped off a yacht.

Blaine blushed lightly after a mumbled 'thank you'.

"I had to wear a uniform at school until last year, so my mom buys most of my regular clothes," he admitted a moment later.

"Your mom has good taste then," Kurt remarked before he started to giggle.

"What?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Kurt giggled. "She didn't lay the clothes out for you though, right?" he finally managed to add after he stopped laughing and Blaine pouted.

"She likes to make suggestions," he muttered and Kurt decided to change the subject.

"So where are we going?" he asked and his heart skipped a beat when Blaine took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"I hope you don't think it's stupid…" Blaine started and Kurt was definitely curious now.

"… but there is this little restaurant by the zoo, so I thought we could walk through the zoo first and get to know each other a little bit better."

Kurt hadn't been back to Lincoln Park Zoo since his mom had passed but he had only happy memories of the place. So he smiled at Blaine and nodded once.

"Lead the way."

Blaine didn't let go of his hand as they started walking, but Kurt wasn't worried about running into someone he knew. The homophobic jerks he went to school with rarely went downtown, fortunately.

When he saw that Blaine was leading them toward Lake Shore Drive instead of Congress Parkway toward the Loop, he pulled on Blaine's hand.

"The L's the other way," he reminded the other boy, who chuckled.

"I know," Blaine replied, but pulled Kurt further along until the reached the road and Blaine raised his other hand to hail a cab.

"I didn't bring that much money," Kurt blurted out without thinking and when Blaine saw his panicked expression, he rubbed his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand soothingly.

"I asked you out so I'm paying. You can pick and pay the next time," Blaine told him and the way Blaine seemed to be so sure that there would be a second date, calmed him down immediately.

"Okay," he conceded, before following Blaine into the backseat of the cab that had just stopped in front of them.

"Lincoln Park Zoo, please," Blaine told the driver, who took one look at their still clasped hands and smiled at them. He was about Kurt's dad's age and had kind looking eyes.

"You remind me of my son when he was your age," he told Kurt, while they were waiting at the red light.

"He's about to get married in Boston," he added with a proud smile. "Too bad they couldn't have the wedding here in Chicago though."

The light switched to green and the driver turned around and performed a probably illegal U-turn. At the next red light, he turned back again.

"But maybe when you are old enough to get married, you'll be able to do it here."

Kurt blushed at the implication, but before he could set the record straight, Blaine piped up.

"That would be amazing."

Kurt didn't know if Blaine meant getting married to some still faceless guy in Chicago or – _don't even think about it._ Either way, Kurt shared the sentiment. It would be amazing if he could get married in his hometown one day.

Blaine handed the driver a generous tip after he dropped them off in front of the entrance to the zoo and Kurt was glad the zoo didn't charge an admission fee because he didn't want Blaine to spend even more money on him.

It wasn't too late yet and plenty of families were still walking around, pointing out animals to their children. Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand, but the other boy surprised him and laced their fingers together again.

"We'll only ever get the future that man talked about, if we show people there's nothing wrong with us and that we aren't ashamed of who we are," Blaine whispered. "Unless this is making you uncomfortable."

Kurt thought about it for a moment before he shook his head and tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. It was even less likely to run into someone he knew here.

"It's just that I'm so used to having to pretend I'm straight that it's hard sometimes to act differently when I'm away from home," he explained, hoping Blaine didn't think he was a coward for staying in the closet.

The other boy had told him before to do what he had to do to stay safe, so he was hoping Blaine hadn't changed his mind, now that he knew what a mess Kurt was.

"I guess you must be really happy to be on break right now," Blaine sad after a moment of silence.

Kurt gave him a curious look.

"I mean, after what you told me about school."

Kurt nodded. He still ran into people from school a lot, but at least he didn't have to spend half the day with them every day at the moment.

"But seriously. What kind of school do you go to? I have some friends who go to public school and none have ever told me stuff like you did."

Kurt froze. He could either invent an inner city school and hope Blaine would let it go or tell him the truth. He thought about Fiona's words. It was probably best to find out now if Blaine was just a rich snob before he really fell for him.

"Trust me. If there was a safe school for me in the south side, my dad would have transferred me there long ago," he forced out, keeping a close eye on Blaine's face.

The other boy just nodded though.

"That sucks. No one should feel unsafe at their school regardless of where they live," he stated and Kurt released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"So you don't mind that I'm poor?" he asked to make sure.

Blaine frowned before he shook his head.

"Of course not. Yeah, it's nice to have money, but it's not everything. And I kind of assumed you weren't well off when you said you could never afford my school."

They had reached another pavilion and after making sure it was empty, Kurt pulled Blaine inside and kissed him hard on the lips. When the door opened behind them, they sprang apart quickly though and Blaine pulled him back outside toward a park bench.

"You were really worried about that weren't you?" Blaine asked once they were seated.

Reluctantly he nodded.

"I'm sorry but we don't know each other that well yet and my friends… I'm sorry."

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands and shifted so they were facing one another.

"So, what do you want to know about me?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know. Tell me about your family. Where do you live? Do you have siblings? Do you have a boat?" Kurt rattled off nervously and Blaine chuckled.

"You are adorable when you're nervous. So yes, my dad has a boat, but I'm not allowed to be on it right now, after my friends decided to use it for a party. My family lives on Astor Street in the Gold Coast District. My mom is a housewife. For her that means brunches with her friends, fundraisers and charity galas. My brother and I were raised by nannies until we were old enough to raise ourselves. My brother Jimmy is quite a bit older than me and is in his second year of med school in Michigan, so I don't see him a lot. And my dad is the CEO of a company that produces packaging. He's never really home and when I was younger I once caught him screwing his secretary – his male secretary."

"Your dad is gay?" Kurt gasped. This piece of information didn't really fit into the rest of Blaine's story. He had expected him to live in an affluent neighborhood, but this was a surprise.

"Who knows," Blaine shrugged. "I guess he and my mom have some sort of arrangement. She gets the lifestyle she wants and he can do whoever he wants."

"That's kind of sad, " Kurt observed, but Blaine shrugged again.

"I'm sure they love me, but they both live in their own worlds. But enough about me – tell me about your parents."

For the second time today, Kurt froze. Because Blaine's family wasn't the only one with secrets. And while Blaine didn't seem to have a problem sharing his father's, Kurt couldn't do the same to his dad. But there were some things he could tell Blaine without telling him the whole story.

"I live with my dad," he decided to start. "He is a mechanic and saving up for his own shop."

"That's unusual," Blaine remarked and Kurt frowned.

"That my dad is a mechanic?"

"What? No!" Blaine exclaimed. "I meant that you live with your dad. I thought that it was usually the mothers that got custody after a divorce. Or where you old enough to decide for yourself?"

"My parents aren't divorced," Kurt explained with a sigh. "My mom died when I was eight."

Blaine's face fell.

"Oh Kurt. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," Kurt quickly assured him. "I mean, yes, I still miss her a lot, but it's been just me and my dad for half my life now."

A treacherous tear trickled down his face and Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch when the other boy wiped it away.

"I really suck at this," Blaine mumbled and Kurt raised an eyebrow in question.

"This is only our first date and I've already made you cry," Blaine elaborated.

"It's not your fault I come with baggage," Kurt muttered before he sat up. "So, no more sad stuff tonight. Let's just visit the animals and go eat afterward," he suggested and pulled Blaine up.

The shorter boy took his hand again and together they began to explore the zoo, Kurt hadn't visited since he was a child.

No more tears were shed during the rest of the night and Kurt gorged himself on the delicious cheesecake they had for desert.

"So where to?" Blaine asked, once they were sitting in another taxi.

"Um," Kurt deliberated for a moment. "Union Station. I left some stuff there," he admitted then.

Blaine looked at him questioningly. Kurt sighed, because he was about to tell Blaine yet another thing he had wanted to keep a secret for now.

"I changed clothes there. What I'm wearing right now – I can't wear in my neighborhood. I'd get my ass kicked."

Blaine looked angry for a moment before his features softened again.

"I could stop by my place and get my car to give you a lift," Blaine offered, but Kurt immediately shook his head.

It was one thing to tell Blaine where he lived, but to actually show him – no. It wouldn't help quell the rumors about him if he got dropped off by a guy with what he assumed was a fancy car.

"That's nice of you to offer, but my dad will be home by now and I haven't told him that I'm out on a date," he replied when Blaine looked a bit hurt after his strong reaction.

"Does he know…? Blaine trailed off, but Kurt knew what he was asking.

"Yeah, he does and he's been great about it. But I want to tell him that I'm dating before he meets you."

Realizing what he just said, he slapped his hand over his mouth, his cheeks turning bright red.

Blaine just gave him a soft smile though.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Kurt?" Blaine asked and the butterflies in his stomach started to tango.

Shyly he nodded before he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pressed their lips together. Blaine responded immediately by sucking on his bottom lip until Kurt opened his mouth and let Blaine's tongue in.

They jumped apart though, when the cab driver cleared his throat and probably not for the first time.

"You made up your mind about where you wanna go? Meter's running."

Kurt turned an even deeper shade of pink and Blaine rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry," he mumbled before he added, "Union Station, please."

They kept their lips to themselves for the duration of the drive, both a bit embarrassed about nearly making out in the back of a taxi. Blaine accompanied him to his storage locker and when it became clear that his new boyfriend had every intention of bringing him to the next L stop, Kurt quickly took off his vest and put his hoody back on. There was nothing he could do about the pants for now, but hopefully no one would notice how tight they were in the dark on his walk home.

They kissed again below the platform until his lips tingled and Blaine's had turned red.

"I'll call you," Blaine promised before he flagged down another cab, and Kurt climbed the stairs.

He kept smiling the whole ride home and ended up nearly skipping to his house. To his immense relief no one he knew was out on the street and so he made it back home without any incidents.

"You look happy," his dad remarked as Kurt passed him on the way to the kitchen and Kurt nearly jumped a foot into the air. With his head in the clouds, he hadn't even noticed his dad sitting in his favorite armchair in the living room.

"I hope it's not because you're doing drugs with the Gallaghers," he added in a serious tone.

"Of course not!" Kurt immediately replied. He smoked weed from time to time, but that didn't really count and he would be surprised if his dad didn't at least suspect it. Try as he might to avoid it, his clothes always smelled when he did smoke a joint with Ian.

"I had a date," he added when his dad kept staring at him.

"With a guy?" his dad asked.

"Of course with a guy," Kurt exclaimed. "Did you forget the whole fake girlfriend debacle?"

In order to blend in even more, he had started hanging out a lot with a girl who seemed nice enough. It hadn't ended well. In fact, it had ended with a brick through his dad's windshield after he had told her that they weren't really dating.

"I'm not sure I like that, Kurt," his dad started and Kurt's heart clenched painfully.

"I thought you were okay with me being gay," he said in a small voice. Immediately, strong arms pulled him against his father's broad chest.

"And I meant it, Kurt. It's just… I know the guys running around this neighborhood. And you deserve better. You deserve someone who won't be afraid to really be with you. Not some guy who'd bully you at school and try to get with you afterward."

Kurt blushed but he got what his dad was trying to say.

"But he's not from around here," he explained after his dad released him. "And he held my hand the entire time we were out together."

"Then I'm happy for you. Tell me about him."

And so he did. He told his dad everything he knew about Blaine, their date and how Blaine had asked him to be his boyfriend – minus the kissing of course.

"So, where did you meet this boy?" his dad asked once he was done gushing about Blaine.

_Shit. _He couldn't tell his dad the truth, because it would mean telling him about the fake ID and the gay bar.

"You know the music store I like to go to?"

His dad nodded but Kurt was sure he had no idea what his son was talking about.

"We reached for the same copy of 'Wicked' and started talking," he quickly invented.

"You know I need to meet this boy if you want to continue running around with him. The only reason you don't have a real curfew right now is because you are usually just next door. But I can't let you be out all night with a boy I haven't even met yet."

"It's not even midnight," Kurt protested.

"But I didn't know you'd be out or that you went downtown," his dad responded sternly and Kurt sighed.

" I tell Blaine you want to meet him, but can we meet somewhere else?"

His dad gave him a sad smile and Kurt hated it.

"I'm not ashamed," he said quickly. But truth was that he was – at least when he compared his life to Blaine's. He would never tell his dad though, because he knew his dad was doing the best he could to make up for his past mistakes.

"I love our house," he continued, and it least that was true. "But this neighborhood … I don't want Blaine to come here. He is so out and proud and I don't want anyone bothering him."

"Fine," his dad conceded. "As long as I get to meet him."

Kurt hugged his dad briefly before he got himself a class of water to take upstairs to his room. Blaine had texted while he was talking to his dad and he couldn't wait to read it and maybe talk to him a bit more before bed.

**Part 4: Burt meets Blaine**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Insomnia seems to be back. I'm nearly done with editing the rest, so have another part :)**

**Part 4**

"Are you serious? You can't go out with him again until your dad met him?" Ian exclaimed.

Kurt nodded dejectedly. He loved that his dad cared about him, but sometimes he envied the older Gallagher boys' freedom.

When Ian handed him his joint, Kurt took a deep drag before exhaling slowly.

"It's not so bad though," Ian continued and Kurt frowned.

"Explain," he demanded.

"At least your dad isn't like Frank."

Kurt nodded. His dad had been an alcoholic as well, but even when he had still been drinking, he had never been a violent drunk. His had become even more depressed and stopped caring about everything in his life though – including Kurt.

"But what if he doesn't like Blaine?"

"You do what teenagers do – sneak around," Ian advised." "Don't see what he could have against preppy though."

Kurt glared at his best friend.

"And you wonder why I don't want to introduce him to my friends," he muttered.

"You think he's going to introduce you to his?" Ian challenged and Kurt shrugged.

"We've only known each other for little over a week. I'm sure I'll meet his friends at some point. But that's not important right now. What do I do about my dad and Blaine?"

"Take him to a steak house. He'll be distracted by the food you don't usually let him have," Ian suggested.

Kurt had to agree that it was a good idea. And if it guaranteed that he still had a boyfriend after dinner was over, he'd let his dad eat unhealthy food for once.

* * *

In the end, Kurt decided to arrange a meeting at Bubba Gump on Navy Pier a few days later. Blaine, for once, didn't have to follow his mother around and his dad got off work early, so he could meet Kurt's boyfriend.

He had decided on the restaurant because it was always filled with families and tourists from all over the world who would ensure that his dad stayed at least civil and wouldn't threaten Blaine with a non-existent shotgun.

The other boy was already waiting for them when Kurt arrived with his dad in tow and when Blaine saw his dad he paled.

His dad was wearing his usual get up – flannel shirt, trucker hat, loose jeans and heavy work boots – and was towering over Blaine.

His boyfriend nervously approached Kurt and quickly pecked him on the cheek before he stuck out his hand for Kurt's dad to shake.

"Blaine Anderson, sir. It's nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

His dad took Blaine's hand and squeezed it hard until Kurt lightly punched his dad's shoulder.

"Dad," he hissed. "Be nice." His dad let go of Blaine's hand.

"None of this sir crap, kid. Burt is fine," he told Blaine, who looked like a fish out of water.

The other boy had confessed that his mom had enrolled him in etiquette classes when he was younger and so Kurt assumed that Blaine never called a grown up anything but sir or ma'am.

"Yes sir, I mean, yes Burt, sir," Blaine squeaked and Kurt decided it was time to save his boyfriend from further embarrassment.

"Let's go inside. I'm starving."

Inside the restaurant, they were led to a corner booth and Kurt squeezed in next to Blaine opposite his dad so he could hold his boyfriend's hand during dinner.

"Remember dad. This is a one-time offer. Tomorrow you have to go back on your diet." Kurt glared at his dad until he nodded.

He knew his dad didn't like the food Kurt made him eat, but his dad's doctor had been concerned about his cholesterol levels during his last check up a few months ago. Kurt had nearly lost his dad once and he needed him to be around for many more years.

They all perused their menus while waiting for a server, but his dad put his down after only a moment.

"Pick whatever you want, kid," his dad told his boyfriend.

"Oh, I can pay-" Blaine started to protest but his dad cut him off.

"My treat, Blaine." His tone of voice clearly stated that he didn't want to argue about it and Blaine nodded.

"And don't go for the cheapest thing on the menu either, just because Kurt told you some stuff about us," he added.

Blaine nodded again, though Kurt could tell he had considered it. Just then a waiter appeared next to their table.

"Welcome to Bubba Gump. I'm Ben and I'll be your waiter this evening. Have you decided yet?"

Kurt ordered a diet coke, Blaine a coke and his dad mineral water after Kurt shot him a pointed look. His dad didn't need to add some sugary drink to his meal.

"And for food, I'd like the Angus Top Sirloin, well done," his dad ordered and Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course his dad had to order a steak when he could have the much healthier fish.

"Can I get the Shrimp and Veggie Skewers, please," Kurt ordered next before he decided to add a garden salad, so his dad would eat something healthy as well.

"Blaine?" his dad asked.

"Ah, the Shrimp New Orleans, please," his boyfriend quickly told the waiter.

Once he had moved on to the next table, his dad immediately started interrogating Blaine to Kurt's chagrin.

"Kurt tells me you go to private school. Get good grades?" he asked and Kurt glared at him.

"Well, it's not a 4.0," Blaine cleared his throat, "but I do well in school. Calculus just isn't my friend unfortunately."

"If you ever need help with that, Kurt's friend Philipp is incredibly smart. Too bad that that boy doesn't get to go to a better school."

"Dad," Kurt hissed again, because he had been hoping they wouldn't talk about his school or their neighborhood.

"What? You know how I feel about sending you to that shitty school," his dad replied before he turned to Blaine.

"Kurt's top of his class and takes a crazy amount of APs. God know where he got it from. Certainly not me."

Kurt turned a dark shade of pink though it warmed his heart that he dad was so proud of him. When he looked over to his boyfriend, Blaine appeared to be in deep thought. He gently squeezed the hand he was holding under the table until he got Blaine's attention.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how unfair it is that you are stuck somewhere where people don't appreciate how special you are," Blaine replied.

When he looked over to his dad again, who'd been watching their exchange, a smile was on his dad's face. Apparently it hadn't taken long for Blaine to win over his dad.

"So Blaine – White Sox or Cubs? And choose wisely," his dad addressed Blaine, who looked relieved that the interrogation appeared to be over.

"White Sox," his boyfriend replied and his dad nodded approvingly.

"But to be quite honest, I prefer going to a Bears or Bulls game. My dad has season tickets for the Bears if you ever want to go," Blaine continued and Kurt was certain his dad just fell in love.

"Well, maybe we can even get Kurt to join," his dad joked and Kurt pouted.

Sports were boring – simple as that. But if Blaine ever offered to take him to a play or to a Second City performance he'd agree in a heartbeat.

Now that the ice was broken, they just talked about whatever crossed their minds. When Blaine excused himself to the restroom, his dad leaned in closer.

"I like him. He's a keeper." "Really?"

"Yeah. I was worried you'd show up with some snobby brat, but Blaine seems to be a good guy."

Before he could get up and hug his dad, their food arrived and once Blaine returned, they all dug in. After they were done eating and his dad had taken care of the bill, they strolled down Navy Pier for a bit until his dad excused himself.

"You kids go ahead and have some fun. And, remember, I want you home by midnight," his dad told him.

Kurt nodded. They had agreed on a weekday curfew of midnight during the summer because Kurt usually worked in the morning and a weekend curfew of 2 am when he was out with Blaine, because his dad trusted him not to do anything stupid.

"I could give Kurt a ride home," Blaine offered and Kurt shared a look with his dad.

"Look kid, I appreciate the offer, but Kurt told me you only just got your license. I don't feel comfortable with Kurt in your car so late at night. And there are some hooligans in our street who think it's cool to vandalize a nice car. Maybe another time when you've got a bit more driving experience."

When Blaine wasn't looking, Kurt gave his dad thumbs up, but his dad's expression remained serious, indicating he meant what he had said and wasn't just humoring Kurt.

"If you want to take him for a drive during the day, by all means – but I feel better knowing my kid isn't in your car at night," his dad continued and Blaine nodded again.

"And lastly, don't let Kurt drive your car until he gets his own license. He's a good driver and I don't care if he mucks around with the piece of garbage they drive next door, but my insurance won't cover it if he damages yours before he's old enough to legally drive. So don't ask him," his dad turned to Kurt and Kurt nodded reluctantly as well.

It was probably for the best that his dad didn't know that Steve let them drive his fancy cars.

"And with that being said, have fun and I'll see you later."

Once his dad was gone, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I turn sixteen at the end of the summer. Can I drive your car when I get my license?"

Blaine shrugged. "Sure but it's nothing special. Just this X1 my brother got me for my birthday. I don't even think it was new. But if you ask nicely, I'll let you drive my dad's Jag," his boyfriend added with a wink and Kurt blushed.

Who cared that Blaine referred to a BMW as just a X1 when he could do other things right now.

"Let's go somewhere with less people," he suggested and Blaine immediately agreed.

After all, they hadn't seen each other for three days and missed kissing.

**Part 5: Kurt meets Blaine's friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Last one for tonight. Will try to get some writing done for a True Blood x-over until I can fall sleep...**

**Part 5 of 9**

"And you are sure they won't mind if I tag along?" Kurt asked a week and a half later, his phone wedged between his head and shoulder while he was looking through his closet for something to wear.

He'd gone through so many of his secret outfits lately, that he was running out of options.

"Kurt, they are my friends. They pretty much demanded to meet the guy I ditched them for when they took me out for my birthday," Blaine replied, sounding like he was holding back a laugh.

"Alright. But I have nothing to wear," Kurt complained. At least nothing that didn't scream cheap designer knock-off.

"Kurt, my friends won't care about what you wear. We're just going to hang out on David's parent's boat to celebrate them going away for two weeks."

"Without their son?" Kurt asked.

He couldn't imagine his dad going on vacation without him. Granted a vacation for them only meant going camping a bit further up north.

Blaine chuckled again.

"Oh, our parents takes us placed when it's for appearances sake, but otherwise they usually just hand us their credit cards and let us fly off on our own or with friends," his boyfriend explained.

It sounded like a dream come true for a teenager, but it was also a bit sad that Blaine's parents didn't care enough to take him on family vacations.

"Um, okay," he replied, not sure what else he was supposed to say. "Pick me up from Roosevelt at seven?" Blaine replied in the affirmative before he let Kurt go to finish getting dressed.

Two and a half hours later they pulled into Monroe Harbor.

"Is yours here as well?" Kurt asked as he looked over the rows of yachts idling in the water.

Blaine shook his head. "Ours is a bit further up north, but my dad is taking her out this weekend any way."

They approached a smaller yacht that still looked like it must have cost a fortune. A group of teenage boys and a few teenage girls were already hanging out on the deck when Blaine helped Kurt climb aboard. A dark skinned boy immediately greeted them.

"I'm David, one of Blaine's best friends from school and your captain tonight."

"You're going to take it out?" Kurt asked, turning a bit pale. He had never been on a boat before so he hoped he wouldn't get sick or worse fall into the lake. He wasn't the strongest swimmer either.

"Of course," another boy joined them. "We're all underage so we can't just party where everyone can see us."

"That's Wes," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "He goes to school with me as well."

They climbed another set of stairs until they reached the deck where the other teens were hanging out in the still strong sun. Blaine stepped forward, pulling Kurt along with him.

"Hey everyone," he called out. "This is my boyfriend Kurt."

Suddenly all eyes were on Kurt and he swallowed nervously, his mouth dry all of a sudden. Blaine started pointing out people for him.

"On your left – that's Cara – Wes' girlfriend and next to her is Tessa, David's girlfriend."

The two girls waved and smiled at Kurt.

"Then there are my friends Nick and Jeff – I already told you about them – they are the once who go to public school as well. Jeff's boyfriend Mark, and Nick's girlfriend Sarah, and – what the fuck are you doing here?" Blaine trailed off and he froze.

A slimy looking guy decked out from head to toe on designer wear was smirking at them.

"Surprise. Just came back from Paris in time for summer break," the stranger announced.

"And invited yourself to my party," David muttered.

"Now, now, David. You know that your daddy needs my daddy's approval if he wants to remain DA, so play nice," slime face replied and Kurt could feel Blaine tense even more next to him.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe," the stranger introduced himself. "And you must be Blaine's charity case."

Kurt wished the earth would swallow him hole and he turned bright pink before he swiveled around to face his boyfriend.

"Did you tell them…?" he hissed.

Before Blaine could reply, meerkat face butted in again.

"He didn't have to say anything. Just one look at you told me everything I needed to know."

Kurt tucked at the hem of his shirt before he squared his jaw and clenched his fists. If he were back home, he'd probably punch the jerk, but he didn't want Blaine's friends to think even worse of him. Words would have to do.

"And one look at you tells me you are jealous. Did Blaine reject you," he taunted instead, because he had noticed Sebastian's eyes rove over Blaine's body.

For a moment he could tell that he had hit the nail on the head, but then the arrogant smirk was back in place.

"Jealous of you? I could find better dressed twinks on Craigslist," he retorted, but Kurt was not one to be out-witted.

"Well, if Craigslist is your standard, no wonder a guy like Blaine wants nothing to do with you," he goaded.

"I'm not interested in Anderson," the jerk replied through gritted teeth.

Someone sniggered next to Kurt – Jeff, if he remembered correctly.

"I don't even go to your school and even I heard how often you tried to get into his pants unsuccessfully. Wasn't it you trying to blackmail Blaine into sleeping with him that earned you that little stint at boarding school someplace in France no one has ever heard of. Paris my ass."

Sebastian's arrogant smirk morphed into anger.

"No one asked you, public school," he sneered, but Jeff just laughed.

"Our parents are in the same country club. They just thought it would be better for us if we went to a regular high school," he replied coolly.

Sensing that no one wanted him on board, Sebastian shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm out of here. This party sucks any way."

The moment Sebastian was off the yacht, David started maneuvering it out onto the open water. In the meantime, Kurt found himself the center of attention again.

"That was fucking awesome," one of the girls exclaimed.

"I knew we'd like the guy Blaine ended up dating," Nick added and Kurt visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you," Blaine apologized when they had a moment alone. "I just really didn't expect to see him again. What he did last summer bordered on sexual harassment and in the end I had to tell his dad about it. I had no choice but to out him because Sebastian just wouldn't listen," Blaine whispered, still looking shocked.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and stroked his back in a soothing manner.

"I understand," Kurt whispered back. "And you did the right thing. Your safety comes before his privacy."

"Thank you."

They shared a sweet but chaste kiss before returning to Blaine's friends. Thankfully the rest of the group seemed to like him immediately and no one made any derogatory comments about his clothes or non-private school status.

He talked to Nick and Jeff for a bit who were lucky and attended a great school in their district. When they asked about his own high school, Kurt told them the sugar-coated version, because he didn't want anyone's pity. The two boys didn't look like they believe him, however.

"I have a cousin who attends a public high school in Ohio and I really hope yours isn't as bad as hers. They throw slushies in people's faces there," Nick recounted with a shudder.

For once, Kurt was glad his school had no money for stuff like a slushie machine.

"It's only for three more years. I'll survive," Kurt assured them.

Blaine returned that moment with two fresh drinks and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just comparing notes on public school," Jeff replied and Blaine stiffened behind him.

Kurt shook his head once. There was nothing he could do about his situation and telling Blaine's friends how bad it really was wouldn't help anyone.

He spent the rest of the evening partying and getting to know Blaine's friends and when his boyfriend offered to get him a cab at the and of the night, he accepted for once, even though Blaine insisted he'd pay. He wasn't entirely sober anymore and felt safer getting driven right to his front door.

Luckily his dad was already asleep when he stumbled upstairs and collapsed onto his bed with a smile on his face. Because as shitty as the evening had began, he had ended up having a really good time.

**Part 6: The Anderson Home**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Three and a half weeks after they met, Kurt saw Blaine's house for the first time. It was the middle of June and the heat outside was already unbearable. So when Blaine suggested they'd move to his empty and air-conditioned house, Kurt immediately agreed.

He wasn't sure what to expect when they drove into the quiet residential street only a few blocks away from Lake Shore Drive. After all he'd never had a reason to venture into this part of the city before.

Blaine stopped in front of a townhouse and quickly hurried over to Kurt's side of the car to open the door for him. After his boyfriend unlocked the gate and the front door, he pulled Kurt into the foyer of the house. Before he had a chance to take a look around, a large black Labrador nearly bowled him over in his excitement to greet Blaine.

"Fiyero, down," Blaine admonished and the dog immediately sat down, his tail wagging behind him.

"Fiyero?" Kurt asked, both eyebrows raised.

His boyfriend blushed while he leaned down and petted the dog between the ears.

"Should have been the first clue for my parents that I was gay. I got him for my thirteenth birthday and decided to name him after my favorite musical because I thought the guy playing Fiyero on Broadway was hot," he explained.

"Totally adorable," Kurt exclaimed before he yelped. Fiyero had turned around and was now trying to jump up on Kurt while trying to lick him. At least he wasn't wearing anything special that the dog could ruin.

"Mom, dad?" Blaine called out and when no one answered, he took Kurt's hand and pulled him further into the house, Fiyero trailing after them.

All around, the walls were adorned with paintings and other expensive looking objects. A small chandelier hung at the foot of the stairs and a Ming vase stood on top of a beautiful table next to it. Kurt was surprised the dog hadn't run it over yet.

"Can I get a tour?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide, as he tried to take everything in at once.

"Sure," Blaine replied before he whistled for Fiyero who immediately raced back to them. "I need to feed him anyway."

Their first stop was a large kitchen with state of the art appliances. Everything still looked shiny and new; nothing like his small but homey kitchen.

"My parents don't cook and I'm not very good at it. For special occasions they hire a chef," Blaine explained as if he had read Kurt's mind.

Fiyero barked happily when Blaine filled his bowl and Kurt ran his hands over the marble countertops.

"I could show you if you want. I'm a pretty good cook," Kurt offered, because that was something he was good at.

"I'd like that," Blaine replied, "but another time maybe. I thought we could just watch a movie after the tour and order in."

Kurt nodded. After all he wouldn't mind being invited back to Blaine's house.

After Fiyero was fed, Blaine took his hand and showed him the rest of the ground floor. Next to the kitchen was a large dinning room with a table in its center that seated twelve people. A large chandelier hung over it and Kurt could tell that the room was design to impress and probably intimidate whoever was invited to eat here. Next to the dinning room was the living room, which looked like it came straight out of a magazine. If he lived here, he wasn't sure he'd even dare to sit down on any of the furniture, Kurt thought.

Next to the front door was a coatroom, and on the other side was Blaine's former nanny's room. The last room was Blaine's dad's office, which was locked though.

On the first floor were a library, den, music room, and the master bedroom. Kurt briefly peaked into the first three before he followed Blaine to the second floor.

"And up here are mine and Jimmy's room," Blaine announced before he opened the door on his right.

Inside was the room of a typical teenage boy. The bed was unmade, which caused Blaine to blush and quickly fix it, and the walls were covered by music and sports posters. Opposite the king sized bed, a flat screen TV was mounted on the wall, flanked by two bookcases on either side. Blaine's desk was still covered with schoolbooks and looked like it hadn't been touched since break started.

Two doors led away from the room, one to a huge walk-in closet that made Kurt drool and another to an ensuite bathroom with a decent sized bathtub. Blaine's house was the kind of place, Kurt secretly wanted to be able to afford one day – if he managed to get into a decent performing arts college and succeeded on stage.

"So, uh, do you want to watch a movie?" Blaine asked when Kurt was done looking around. "We could stay up here or watch downstairs in the den."

"Let's stay here," Kurt suggested after eyeing Blaine's comfortable bed.

They hadn't done more than make out so for, and Kurt definitely wasn't ready for more, but he thought it might be nice to kiss while lying down with Blaine.

"Okay. Why don't you pick a movie while I get us something to drink," his boyfriend told him and switched on the TV. After pressing a few buttons, a long list of movies appeared and Blaine handed Kurt the remote.

Kurt sat down in front of the TV and slowly worked his way down the list until he came across a movie he had wanted to see when it came out, but hadn't dared to ask his dad for money for it, because it wasn't one the guys in his neighborhood would watch.

"'Across the Universe', awesome," Blaine commented, when he returned with a few cans of diet coke and a pitcher of iced tea. "I haven't seen this one in a while."

"I've never seen it, but I love the Beatles," Kurt shared and scooted backward on Blaine's bed to make space for his boyfriend.

Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Kurt leaned his head sideways so they were snuggled up together. They managed to just watch the movie until 'I want to hold your hand' came on. It reminded Kurt of what his life had been like until recently. Until he met Blaine, he had to watch the kids at school pair up while he had to pretend it didn't bother him and that his grades were more important to him than finding a new girlfriend.

It was meant to be a chaste kiss, the kind that was supposed to show his boyfriend how happy he was that they had met, but soon the kiss grew more passionate and ended with Kurt on his back and Blaine hovering above him.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, slightly out of breath, his hair out of order and his lips red and wet.

Kurt nodded eagerly and leaned up to capture Blaine's lips again. The other boy pressed his chest against Kurt's again before he moved his lips away from Kurt's and started kissing down his jaw until he reached Kurt's exposed collarbone. Kurt tried his best not to arch up into the touch, or worse moan, but it got harder the longer Blaine was mouthing at his skin. He could feel his already tight pants grow tighter and if Blaine lowered his hips, he'd definitely feel how turned on Kurt was.

Just thinking about it, made him blush, and he lightly pushed against Blaine's chest. Thankfully, Blaine seemed to get the message without Kurt having to say anything and they lay back down next to each other, both panting a bit.

"So, that was nice," Blaine remarked once they had calmed down and their breathing was normal again.

Kurt was sure his face was still bright red when he nodded shyly. He really didn't understand how Ian could have casual sex when getting hard while just making out with his boyfriend made him feel embarrassed. He liked Blaine a lot, but he couldn't imagine just continuing what they started and sleeping with him right now. To his relief, he and Blaine seemed to be on the same page.

"Let's get back to the movie. My favorite part is coming up soon," Blaine suggested and Kurt snuggled up to him again.

Once the movie was over, Blaine quickly burned him a CD of the soundtrack so Kurt could listen to it on his Discman. He tried not to get embarrassed when Blaine was surprised that Kurt didn't have an iPod, but it was hard not to when he was inside Blaine's house.

"Do you want to watch another movie or do you want to go through my brother's closet. He left behind some really awesome pieces just to spite mom, but they don't fit me unfortunately."

Kurt perked up when Blaine mentioned his brother's wardrobe. "Clothes," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, excitedly.

Jimmy's closet was as Blaine had described it. Alexander McQueen, hung next to Ralph Lauren and countless other designers Kurt had only ever read about.

"You should try on the Armani," Blaine suggested. "I'm sure you'd look great in it at my homecoming dance."

Kurt's eyes widened. Did Blaine just invite him to a dance? Not wanting to appear too eager, he nodded once and accepted the gorgeous suit from Blaine.

"I can wait outside?" Blaine said, making it sound like a question.

Kurt blushed but shook his head.

"Could you turn around though," he stammered and Blaine quickly complied.

The suit pants were a bit too long on him, but it was still a couple of months till homecoming. For all he knew, he could have a growth spurt over the summer, and if not, he was sure he could find someone who knew how to shorten pants. The crisp white shirt was to big on him, but again, there was a chance that he might fill out a bit until October. The jacket, however, fit perfectly.

"What do you think?" he asked Blaine, who turned around when he heard his voice.

"Gorgeous," his boyfriend announced. "Remind me to take you and the suit to our tailor before homecoming."

"You, I, … you really don't have to. That's too much," Kurt stammered.

"Kurt, I want to have the best dressed date at this dance, so let me do this, please," Blaine pleaded, puppy dog eyes in place.

"Fine," Kurt mock huffed, before he carefully took off the jacket again and laid it down on Jimmy's bed.

Once he was back in his own clothes, Blaine disappeared into his brother's closet and returned with his arms full of clothes.

"Try them on, please," he asked. Kurt didn't need to be asked twice.

He was just buttoning the last buttons of a gorgeous Hugo Boss shirt when Fiyero started barking loudly.

"Blaine," a female voice called through the house. "I saw your car outside. Please get your dog. I'm wearing Vera Wang."

Blaine froze and paled.

"Damn," he mumbled. "What is she doing back so early?"

"Your mom?" Kurt whispered back and Blaine nodded.

Suddenly, Blaine grabbed the pile of clothing still on Jimmy's bed and frantically shoved them back into the closet. When he saw Kurt's shocked expression he quickly assured him he'd hang them up properly later.

As they stepped out of the room, Blaine quickly called for his dog, who happily bounded up the stairs moments later and followed Kurt and Blaine into Blaine's bedroom.

"Listen Kurt, I'm not ashamed of you or anything, I promise, but my mom is a snob like Sebastian. I don't want her to look down on you, so could you just keep Jimmy's clothes on for now and let me do the talking."

Kurt gave him a jerky nod. Of course Blaine's mom would think he wasn't good enough for Blaine. If they were two characters in a historical novel, they would probably be the prince and the stable boy. Having Blaine as his boyfriend seemed to be too good to be true already – there was no way he was going to embarrass Blaine in front of his mom.

When Blaine held out his hand for Kurt, he quickly took it and laced their fingers together. Hand in hand they descended the stairs until they came face to face with a woman in her late forties. She wore a gorgeous red dress, black heels and held what Kurt recognized as a Birkin bag in her right hand. On the floor next to her were shopping bags brandishing the names of designers Kurt could never afford.

"Who's this?" she asked when she spotted Kurt next to Blaine. Blaine's grip on his hand tightened for a moment.

"This is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel. He recently moved back to the states from Germany and we met when the headmaster asked me to show him around the school before break," his boyfriend told his mother.

"Guten Tag," Kurt mumbled the only German phrase he knew. He was sure his pronunciation was shitty, but Mrs. Anderson looked impressed.

"Hello, dear," she replied. "Let me get changed and then we can talk more during dinner. You are staying for dinner, right?"

Kurt quickly looked at Blaine who shrugged helplessly.

"I'd love to," Kurt told her politely. It probably wasn't the best idea, but Mrs. Anderson looked like the kind of woman who always got what she wanted.

"Lovely. Blaine, be a dear and call that Italian place we love. Your father should be home soon as well. They know what we like," Mrs. Anderson addressed his boyfriend who nodded.

"I'll show you their menu," he told Kurt before pulling him into the kitchen.

"Sorry. I should have made up an excuse, right?" Kurt asked as soon as they were alone.

"It's fine and you're doing great. I didn't know you spoke German," Blaine added and Kurt chuckled.

"I don't. But I loved "The Sound of Music" growing up and that's one thing I remembered. Why did you say I was living in Germany? I know nothing about the country."

"I panicked and your name reminded me of that movie as well."

"So what's my backstory?" Kurt asked, the actor inside of him getting excited over the prospect of playing this role.

Before they could come up with one, the front door opened again and a tall man with light grey hair and blue eyes walked in. He was impeccably dressed as well and carried a brief case.

Blaine repeated what he had told his mom, before he quickly called the restaurant to order dinner. By the time he was done, Mrs. Anderson returned, still dressed to the nines.

While Mr. Anderson went upstairs to get changed as well, she led them into the living room and motioned for them to sit down on one of the large couches.

"So tell me, Kurt. Did your parents join the country club yet? We should probably get together soon now that you and my Blaine are an item," Mrs. Anderson told him and Kurt paled.

He'd always dreamt about being an actor and it looked like now was his chance to work on his improvisational skills.

"My parents are still in Germany," he started. "My dad, he works for a large car manufacturer and my mom works part time in a museum. I went to an international school, but my parents decided that I should finish high school in the states. They had friends in Chicago and sent me to live with them," Kurt lied and from the corner of his eye he could see that Blaine looked relieved.

"Good for you. Where do they live? The family you are staying with?"

Kurt frantically searched his brain for information about Blaine's school. His boyfriend had pointed it out a few days ago, but he couldn't remember the exact address.

"I don't know the city very well yet," he told Mrs. Anderson. "But it's too far away from school."

His answer seemed to satisfy Mrs. Anderson, who immediately made plans to meet his 'family' once school started again. Luckily, Mr. Anderson, joined them at this moment and Blaine distracted his dad, by asking him to tell Kurt about his job.

It was incredibly boring listening to Blaine's dad talk about the packaging industry, but he kept smiling politely until their food arrived.

Dinner consisted of Mrs. Anderson telling Blaine about the various events she wanted Blaine to accompany her to and when she extended the invitation to Kurt he reluctantly agreed. Because he usually worked the morning shift, he didn't have a good excuse after all.

As soon as dinner was over, Blaine excused them, inventing a meeting with his friends from school.

"I'm really sorry you had to sit through this," his boyfriend told him as soon as they were safely outside. Kurt's own clothes left behind in Blaine's bedroom. "Let me give you a ride home to make it up to you. I promise I'll drive carefully."

Now that he had been to Blaine's house, he wanted to keep Blaine away from his own house even more than before. Because while he was sure his boyfriend was nothing like his mother, he couldn't see Blaine being comfortable in their shabby but cozy living room.

"My dad…" he started but Blaine silenced him with a kiss. "I'll park further down the street and walk you home," he whispered between kisses and Kurt felt his resolve weaken. But his embarrassment over the way he lived compared to Blaine won out.

"What if I don't want to go home yet," he whispered, before lightly kissing Blaine below his jaw. His boyfriend shuddered, eyes glazing over.

"The movies," he stammered, "we should go to the movies. I'm sure there's nothing playing we really want to see."

Kurt immediately agreed, but he also knew he couldn't keep Blaine away from his neighborhood forever.

**Part 7: Ian's take on sex.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"You still haven't done it. It's been two months," Ian exclaimed and dropped the half rolled joint, spattering tobacco over the RVs seat.

"Seven weeks," Kurt corrected automatically, before trying to scope up as much of the mess as possible.

"It's only been seven weeks. Why are you so surprised we're taking it slow."

"Because he's hot and totally into you," Ian replied, eyes focused on the new joint.

He, Ian and Lip had run into Blaine the previously week when Steve had paid Lip to pick up a car for him downtown and he and Ian had decided to tag along. Fortunately his friends had been on their best behavior and Blaine had seemed so happy to meet some of Kurt's friends that he hadn't had it in him to tell Blaine that this would be a one-time thing. So when Blaine had invited the brothers along to another party on David's boat – thankfully without meerkat face – Kurt had passed the invitation along and had shown up with his friends in tow.

"I'm totally into him as well, but I'm happy with what we're doing right now."

"Kissing like two thirteen year olds?" Kurt decided the best answer was to punch Ian's shoulder.

"We kiss and stuff," he huffed indignantly.

"Stuff? Like a hummer?"

Kurt immediately shook his head. "What! No. I mean, like making out without shirts."

Ian shot him an incredulous look. "Seriously? What's the big deal? It's not like you're a girl and he's asking to see your boobs."

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his best friend.

"Well, it's a big deal for me. Blaine's my first boyfriend and I don't know … all that physical stuff makes me kind of nervous. What if I suck at it?"

He never liked talking about his insecurities but Ian was his best friend and they told each other everything.

"You're both guys. It's not so hard to figure out. And he's a teenage guy – trust me, unless you bite his dick when you blow him, pretty much everything you do will make him come. I'm surprised he hasn't made you come in your pants yet."

Kurt turned bright red, because there had been a few close calls in the last two weeks. Lately, Blaine just looking at him, seemed to make his dick get out of control.

"Look, maybe the problem is that you don't know enough about sex," Ian continued. "I'd offer you porn again, but I don't want to hear you shriek like a little girl and cover your eyes again."

Kurt glared at the other boy, before he accepted the offered joint.

"So I'm going to tell you everything you need to know," Ian said and Kurt choked on the smoke still filling his lungs.

After he stopped coughing up a lung, he handed the joint back to Ian.

"You really don't have to," he rasped out, but Ian was a man on a mission.

"Okay, first things first. Hand jobs. You're a guy. You jerk off. So it's not going to be rocket science. Just do whatever you do when you are alone, and ask him to tell you what he likes."

Kurt was sure he looked like a fire hydrant at this point. Sure, he was a typical teenage boy when it came to masturbation, but that didn't mean that he liked to talk about it.

"So, blow jobs. Technique's not going to matter that much the first time because you're both virgins. Just cover your teeth and switch things up every now and then. If you don't want to swallow, make sure he warns you or just spit."

"Okay, I got it. You can stop now," Kurt pleaded but unfortunately Ian ignored him.

"And if you're going to fuck, use a condom, because otherwise it's going to be even more messy. Fingers and lots of lube are your friends. Don't worry if it hurts a first, if you don't screw up completely, you should still have a happy ending."

"Are we done?" Kurt nearly whimpered and Ian smirked.

"Well, I could tell you all about rimming, but somehow I don't think you're ready for that," he teased and Kurt tackled him in the confined space they were in and shoved him against the door.

"You're such a dick," he told Ian with a fond smile on his face.

"But you love me," Ian retorted, fluttering his eyelashes.

His phone ringing saved him and Kurt quickly extracted himself from Ian and jumped outside to take Blaine's call.

"Hey, we were just talking about you," he said, slightly out of breath.

"Only good things I hope," Blaine replied.

Kurt looked over to Ian who was miming a blow job and blushed furiously again.

"You could say that," he muttered, before his brain caught up to his mouth and he quickly changed the subject to avoid embarrassing himself.

* * *

"Can you believe that?"

Kurt was furious and the only person he could vent his frustrations to was Blaine. His dad would have a heart attack if he found out.

"So the cars Steve asked you to pick up, were stolen?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Uh, uh. If I'd known, I would have never gotten into one of those cars. I can't have a record if ever want to make something of myself," Kurt seethed.

"Kurt, you've already made something of yourself," Blaine replied. "You have amazing grades, you help your neighbors and your dad, and you have a part time job. You should be proud of yourself."

Kurt stopped his pacing for a moment.

"You really think so?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm proud of you and I know your dad is too."

"Well, he wouldn't be if I had gotten caught with a stolen car," he muttered, before he let Blaine wrap his arms around him and sooth him with kisses.

"Am I ever going to meet all those people you tell me so much about? School's starting again soon and I still haven't been to your place. You're not ashamed of me right?"

Kurt gaped at his boyfriend? Why the hell would he be ashamed of Blaine?

"Of course not."

"Good. And you know I don't care that your family isn't rich, so that can't be the reason you're not inviting me over."

"I'm not ashamed of you, but I am worried about what people will say about me if they see us together. Especially if you drive me home," Kurt finally confessed.

Blaine looked a bit hurt for a moment before a look of understanding crossed his face.

"I could dress down and take the train with you," he offered.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered and pulled Blaine into his arms.

"Your fabulous self saved me from your straight friend," Blaine quipped and Kurt pressed their lips together. They stayed like this, pressed together, for a while, until Kurt pulled back so they were forehead against forehead.

"The Gallaghers, my neighbors, are having a small party next weekend. Would you like to come? My dad will be out of town so you could spend the night at my place," Kurt offered, his hands shaking only lightly.

"I'd love to."

**Part 8: The Hummel Home and a surprising reveal at the Gallagher party.**

**Didn't get much sleep last night thanks to only falling asleep around 5am, but if I don't fall asleep on top of my laptop in the next hour I might be able to upload the rest tonight :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"How do I look?" Blaine greeted him as he walked down the stairs at the 87th street stop.

His boyfriend was wearing a large Bears T-shirt, sagging jeans and well-worn sneakers. His hair had no product in it and his curls were bouncing with every step that he took.

"You look ridiculous," Kurt told him with a smile on his face, before he pulled Blaine into a short one-armed hug. They were on his turf on, so holding hands in broad daylight was out of the question, unfortunately.

"So, I know you said I could sleep over at your place, but I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night with me on my dad's boat. I'm finally allowed on it again and school is starting soon, so I thought it would be nice, you know … I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Kurt laughed. He wanted nothing more than calm Blaine's nerves with a kiss, but he couldn't – not tonight. No one but Fiona and Lip knew that he and Ian were gay and it was best if it stayed that way.

"I'd love to," he told Blaine, whose face immediately lit up.

"Can I still see your house first?" his boyfriend asked as they were walking down the street next to each other. They were close, but not too close – just two friends walking home.

"Sure, it's the one over there." Kurt pointed at his freshly painted house. His dad and a few co-workers had spent the last week, repainting the outside of their house and Kurt was glad he had waited until it was done before he invited Blaine over.

Kurt had planted a few shrubs in their tiny front yard – flowers would be too girly for two men – and his dad had put a small wooden bench next to the front door. (If you know Shameless – Kurt's house is modeled after Sheila's)

As always, he had to kick the door a few times before he could turn the key and push it open. Directly opposite the front door was a staircase leading to the upstairs bedrooms. Next to the stairs was their living room, filled with furniture, Kurt had found at flea markets. Pictures of him with his parents adorned the walls and a large and heavy TV sat in the corner by the window.

"Your dad never remarried?" Blaine asked, studying the pictures on the wall.

Kurt shook his head. "He's been seeing someone for a while now, but they both don't want to get married again," he explained.

Next, he led Blaine into their small, but cozy kitchen. Another door led from the kitchen into the backyard, and as they stepped outside, they could already hear music playing next door. The smell of a BBQ wafted over the fence and Kurt's stomach rumbled.

Though he was quite hungry, he still took Blaine's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

"No one ever comes over apart from Ian, so I could decorate however I wanted," Kurt explained before he pushed the door to his room open.

His walls were covered with Broadway posters and hidden on the inside of his closet hung a calendar with pictures of the Olympic swim team. His room was probably only a third the size of Blaine's, but Kurt loved it. Apart from his bed, there was only a desk and a dresser squeezed into the room, but it was enough for him.

"I like it. It's very you," Blaine observed. "I mean the you I know," he added.

"Yeah, well, get ready to meet the other me," Kurt muttered. "So please kiss me, before I have to play straight again."

Fortunately, he didn't have to ask twice. Blaine tackled him, ending with him on top of Kurt on his bed. Kurt groaned, but when Blaine tried to pull away, Kurt locked his ankles behind Blaine's legs and held him in place.

They hadn't seen each other for a few days and it didn't take long before Blaine was pulling on the hem of his shirt. Kurt quickly sat up to pull first his own and then Blaine's shirt off.

Over the past two weeks, he and Blaine had progressed in their physical relationship going as far as grinding against one another in their underwear until they both came. They hadn't seen the other fully naked yet, but Kurt had a plan for the night. Ever since he and Blaine had started fooling around, he couldn't get enough of it and to be quite honest, he wanted more. And he was certain that Blaine wanted it too. Their three months anniversary was only two days away and Kurt intended to celebrate it by getting naked with his boyfriend for the first time.

He was just trying to unzip Blaine's fly when a pillow suddenly smacked him square in the face.

"What the fuck!" he yelled and looked over to his open door. They hadn't bothered with closing it because he was home alone, but now he was regretting it.

Ian was leaning against it, a sly smile on his face.

"I see you took my advice," he teased but before he could continue Kurt threw the pillow back at him. Ian raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Fiona just wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready."

Kurt quickly pulled his shirt back on and handed Blaine his.

"Where'd you get all that meat anyway?" he asked, dreading the answer. The Gallagher kids more often than not didn't have any qualms about stealing stuff.

"Would you believe it? Carl found an abandoned meat truck just as few houses down," Ian told him with a wink. Kurt's eyes widened, but Blaine just beamed at Ian.

"Cool," his boyfriend told his best friend, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Out," Kurt told him and Ian saluted him before he left.

"Well, that was embarrassing," he muttered. When Blaine started to laugh, Kurt glared at his boyfriend.

"That's nothing. Embarrassing was the one time my brother caught me watching porn."

As soon as he said it, he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Forget I said that. I don't watch porn," he stammered, his cheeks turning red.

Kurt nodded and got off the bed to fix his hair and to check himself over for hickeys. Just as they were walking back downstairs he spoke up again.

"So," he drawled, "what kind of porn?" Blaine groaned and banged his head against the wall.

* * *

Three small tables were pushed together in the Gallagher backyard when they arrived. Before he stepped outside to introduce Blaine, he pulled a still smirking Ian aside.

"Frank isn't here, right?" He really didn't want to traumatize Blaine.

Ian shook his head and Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's Frank?" Blaine asked, but Kurt shook his head. "You don't want to know."

With that he pulled Blaine outside. Debbie and Carl were shooting each other with water pistols while Liam was crawling between the chairs. Kurt led Blaine up to the table where he whistled once. All heads turned toward them.

"Everyone. This is my friend Blaine."

There were shouts of 'Hey Blaine', before they turned back to what they were doing. A beer can nearly hit him in the head and Kurt scowled.

"Sorry man, but that light crap you like is out. Steve went to the store for more though and if you're lucky he's getting some of that piss for you," Kev yelled and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Welcome to my world," Kurt muttered, hoping his boyfriend wasn't too shocked. It wasn't like Blaine and his friends didn't drink, but they usually had expensive wines or champagne around.

"Blaine, you drink regular, right?" Kev asked and before Blaine could answer another can flew through the air. Luckily, Blaine caught it expertly.

"This is Kev. He owns a bar around here, "Kurt explained. "And the woman next to Lip is Veronica, his girlfriend," he continued.

At that moment, Fiona stepped outside and picked up a whining Liam.

"That's Fiona and her youngest brother Liam," Kurt whispered.

"She looks so young," Blaine replied quietly.

"She's twenty-one, but if she didn't take care of the kids they would all end up in the system. And trust me, they are better off here. I'd know," Kurt informed his boyfriend.

Blaine's eyes widened. "You've been in foster care?" he gasped and Kurt mentally slapped himself. He had never told Blaine about his dad, because it wasn't his story to tell.

"Um, yeah, but only briefly when I was younger. My dad was in the hospital and there was no one else to take care of me," explained. It was as close to the truth as he could get.

"That sucks. I'm sorry," Blaine told him, but Kurt shrugged it off. Something good had come off it in the end. He had met his best friend there and learnt how to defend himself.

Moment later, Carl introduced himself by shooting Blaine with his water pistol and Debbie, when she brought Blaine a towel.

Dinner was a lively affair and he and Blaine both devoured their first two burgers. Kurt was about to encourage Blaine to go for thirds, when Steve returned from the liquor store with plenty of beer and vodka.

Next to him, Blaine suddenly stiffened. "Jimmy," he called out, sounding shocked. Kurt looked over to Steve, who had frozen as well. One of the bottles he was holding, clattered to the floor, but fortunately didn't break.

"Um, Blaine. That's my boyfriend Steve," Fiona told Blaine, probably wondering what was going on. Kurt understood her confusion, because what? Blaine knew Steve?

"I'm sorry but no. That's my older brother Jimmy. Who's supposed to be in med school in Michigan," Blaine suddenly yelled. "And certainly not putting Kurt's future in danger by making him drive stolen cars," he added before he suddenly paled.

"Oh my god! The car you gave me for my birthday. You didn't pay for it." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. One that Steve didn't deny.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fiona's Steve was Blaine's highly praised brother Jimmy?

"Blaine, I can explain." Steve, no Jimmy, took a step toward Blaine but Blaine just glared at his brother, before he started laughing hysterically.

"And all the time I had to listen to mom telling me I should be more like you. 'Why can't you get straight As like Jimmy. Why don't you want to make something off yourself like Jimmy. Music is not a business for the Andersons. Look at Jimmy, going to med school.' But look at you – you are a car thief."

Blaine looked like he was about to have a break down, so Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Blaine wait," Jimmy called after them. "Don't tell mom."

Blaine stopped abruptly, causing Kurt to stumble.

"You know I would never do that," he turned to glare at his brother.

Outside, everyone was still staring and Fiona looked like she wanted to kill Jimmy herself.

"I'm still mad though," Blaine added, a lot calmer.

Jimmy frowned, but then he raised an eyebrow and jerked his head in Kurt's direction. It wasn't hard to guess what he was asking and Kurt held his breath.

"Not now," Blaine told his brother and Kurt released it. His boyfriend took another step forward and addressed the group of people outside.

"Um, thanks for having me. See ya."

With that he turned around, dragging Kurt with him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked when they were seated on the train back into the city.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't care about what he does with his life. He wants to drop out of med school and steal cars – fine, whatever. I'm just mad that he involved you."

"I shouldn't have agreed to drive his car anyway. I didn't even have a license," Kurt reminded his boyfriend. He had been stupid and he knew it.

"Yeah, but it you had gotten caught in your dad's car, you'd probably gotten away with a slap on the wrist. It's just so typically Jimmy. Never thinking about anyone but himself."

Kurt briefly squeezed Blaine's arm.

"I'm sorry. Do still want to go to your boat," he asked. "Or do you want to go home?"

"Oh no. I definitely want to go," Blaine immediately replied. "I, uh, have a surprise for you."

"A surprise, hu?" Kurt repeated and leaned in closer. He was getting better and better at this flirting thing in his humble opinion.

"Not that kind of surprise. Get your head out of the gutter," Blaine joked. "I would never say no to you though," he added with a wink.

"Can I have a hint?" Kurt asked, but his boyfriend shook his head.

"Patience, my dear," he told him, earning them a strange look from the overweight woman sitting opposite them. "Your surprise is waiting for you on the boat."

"What if I had insisted that we stay at my place," Kurt teased.

"Well, it would have been a good thing then, that I know how to improvise."

**Final part: A surprise and celebrating it (that's were the M-rating comes in)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Final part :) Just two things: I consider myself a total baby penguin when it comes to writing M rated stuff, so this was really difficult for me. And secondly, I'm a girl, so a lot of the stuff that happens here is based on what a friend of mine told us about his first time during a game of truth or dare that involved copious amounts of vodka. I don't think he remembers much, so he should forgive me for using his experience in a story ;)**

**Part 9**

Blaine's father's yacht was anchored at Belmont Harbor, which was part of the Chicago yacht club. On their way there, they took a detour to Blaine's house first, so his boyfriend could change into his regular clothes and Kurt into some of Jimmy's.

"Pick the most expensive," Blaine called over his shoulder before stalking into his bedroom and Kurt immediately complied. If that was how Blaine chose to deal with his anger, who was he to argue.

Fiyero whined piteously when, after they freshened up and changed clothes, Blaine tried to pull Kurt through the front door. Neither of Blaine's parents was home, and Kurt preferred it if they left before Mr. or Mrs. Anderson returned. Having to lie about his life all the time, got exhausting fast.

"Should we take him with us?" Kurt wondered as Fiyero looked up at him with his big brown eyes. He could never withstand the puppy dog eyes, Blaine was prone to employ as well.

His boyfriend thought for a moment before he picked up the leash, hanging next to the front door and attached it to the bouncing and tail waggling dog's collar.

"You can come with us, but you are going to sleep far away from me and Kurt," Blaine knelt down to instruct the dog, who cocked his head and barked once.

Kurt started to wonder if maybe Blaine had the same plans for the night as he had. The condoms Ian had forced onto him after their talk, were burning a hole into the back pocket of his borrowed jeans and he was certain everyone would be able to tell what he was trying to conceal, but in the end he knew it was better to be safe than sorry in case they decided to go all the way tonight.

"Are we going to stay in the harbor?" Kurt asked as they were walking down the street to where Blaine had parked his car, Fiyero pulling at his leash, urging them to hurry up.

"Actually, I wanted to take you out. The sunrise is beautiful out on the lake and I thought, maybe, we could watch it together."

_How are you real?_ Kurt thought. Some times, he really thought that Blaine had stepped right out of one of those romance novels he had devoured when he was younger.

"It sounds lovely," he replied a loud. He accepted Fiyero's leash and held on to the dog until Blaine had spread out a blanket for him in the trunk.

Once they reached the harbor, Blaine had to sign them in like he had at Monroe Harbor where David's boat had been, and Kurt was glad that Blaine had thought about changing clothes before coming to the club.

The club house was still open and well dressed people were milling around, who without a doubt would have judged the hell out of them had they shown up in their previous attire.

"Which one is yours?" Kurt questioned Blaine as they stepped onto the docks and walked toward the water.

The waves lapped gently against the sides of the boats tide up right and left of them, as they continued walking in the direction Blaine pointed out. His boyfriend led him to a boat that was tide up at the end of the dock. It was smaller than David's boat and looked perfect for a get-a-way for two.

Blaine helped him climb aboard before he picked up Fiyero and heaved him up as well. Only when he saw that Kurt had a firm grip on the railing, did he loosen the ropes and climb on as well. Fiyero immediately disappeared behind a corner, obviously familiar with the yacht.

After Blaine had started the engine, he pulled Kurt onto his lap while steering the boat carefully out of the harbor and out onto Lake Michigan. Neither of them spoke while Kurt craned his neck and watched the Chicago skyline become smaller and smaller in the distance. Once Blaine deemed them far enough out on the open waters, he stopped the boat and lowered the boats anchor.

"Do I get my surprise now?" Kurt whispered before lightly sucking on his boyfriend's earlobe, causing Blaine to shiver.

"You need to get up now," Blaine replied, his voice coming out slightly strained.

Kurt blushed but complied before he offered Blaine a hand to pull him up as well. Blaine linked their fingers together and led him downstairs into a tiny bedroom. While Kurt sat down on the bed, Blaine started to rummage through a cupboard before he returned clutching an envelop to his chest.

"What's that?" Kurt asked when Blaine handed it over. "Read it," Blaine replied and Kurt pulled out a later from the envelop.

He made it through the first three lines before he gasped and dropped the letter in shock. His boyfriend picked up the letter and started reading it to him from the start while Kurt tried to wrap his head around what he just read.

"Dear Mr. Hummel, we are pleased to inform you that you have been approved for transfer to the Chicago Academy of the Arts. You will be provided with a full academic scholarship should you accept the place offered at our school. Please inform us of your decision by August 16th. Classes for the fall semester will start August 23rd. We are looking forward to hearing from you."

Kurt was still gaping at Blaine when his boyfriend finished reading the letter.

"What? How?" he croaked because he was certain he never applied to the performing arts high school Blaine was attending.

"I had Wes' dad pull a few strings," Blaine admitted but Kurt was still confused.

"But I didn't even audition and academic scholarship? How do they know my grades?"

Blaine scratched the back of head, a sure sign that he was nervous.

"Don't be mad, okay." Kurt nodded because if it got him out of his hellhole of a school he didn't care about what Blaine did.

"Remember when I filmed you singing?" Kurt nodded again. "And when I showed you around school and asked you to sing a duet with me in the auditorium?" Kurt just kept nodding. "Well, I told the school you were afraid to audition because you knew you couldn't afford to attend and asked them to secretly watch you. I didn't want you to get your hopes up in case things didn't work out," his boyfriend explained.

"But my transcripts?" Kurt asked.

"Well at first Ian and Lip offered to break into the school and steal them but then I talked to your dad and he got them for me."

"So they were all in on this?" Kurt wondered. To be honest, he was glad they were because otherwise he would be worried about leaving Ian behind or his dad not approving. Though the latter wasn't very plausible. His dad wanted him in a different school as much as Kurt.

"So I get to go to school with you and don't have to pay for it. I finally get to sing at school?"

It all seemed too good to be true but Blaine kept nodding, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you," he whispered because he lacked the words in that moment to say anything else.

But there was a way he could show Blaine how much he appreciated what his boyfriend had done for him. He took the letter from Blaine's hand and carefully set it down on the floor next to the bed before he got up and locked the door. He knew that Fiyero was only a dog, but he didn't want anyone interrupting them.

"Kurt?" Blaine gulped, looking nervous and excited at the same time.

"I love you," Kurt told him. And he meant it. Didn't just say it because he was grateful. "Let me show you?"

Blaine's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and nodded frantically at the same time.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered as Kurt took a step toward the bed.

Kurt started to unbutton Jimmy's shirt as he approached Blaine but didn't resist when his boyfriend batted his hands away and took over. They had taken each other's shirts off before, but somehow it felt different this time. They weren't frantic, but took their time.

Between kisses they slowly undressed until they were both in their underwear and Kurt was straddling Blaine's thighs. He tried not to shiver when Blaine caressed his naked back before his hands settled on Kurt's hips, his thumb toying with the waistband of Kurt's dark blue boxer-briefs. Neither of their underwear hid how aroused they both were and Kurt couldn't wait to take Blaine's off.

For now he just nodded when Blaine smiled at him hesitantly. Once his erection was freed he helped Blaine along by kicking his underwear off with his feet. Blaine's eyes trailed over his nude body and Kurt tried his best not to blush or cover himself instinctively.

"You're gorgeous," Blaine whispered reverently and Kurt hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck for a moment.

"Yours too?" he asked shyly and when Blaine nodded, he carefully pulled Blaine's boxer-briefs off as well.

He didn't mean to stare but when his eyes reached Blaine's exposed dick, he couldn't tear his eyes a way for a moment. He had seen other boys naked before in the locker room, but he had never been this close to a dick that wasn't his own.

Once he was done staring he was stumped about what to do next. Should they just do what they've already done just without their underwear? There was so much skin on display and he had no clue where to start. Luckily, Blaine's brain seemed to function better than his in that moment.

"Can I touch you?" Blaine asked quietly, clearly nervous as well. Kurt gulped but nodded. This was it. Another boy was going to touch his dick for the first time.

When Blaine's dry hand wrapped around him, he couldn't help but gasp. The angle was a bit awkward but it was still hands down the best he ever felt. He wanted to lean forward and kiss Blaine, but it was like his body was frozen, hovering over Blaine.

"Oh my god," he moaned, unable to keep it in.

"Okay?" Blaine asked and instead of trying for a verbal answer Kurt decided to show his boyfriend how fantastic he felt.

He put his left hand on Blaine's shoulder to keep his balance before he wrapped his own dry hand around Blaine's erection.

"Fuck!" Blaine moaned and Kurt raised an eyebrow because his boyfriend never swore.

He wanted to tell Blaine how good this felt, how much he loved him, but his brain to mouth filter had apparently switched off the moment Blaine started stroking him, because all he managed to blurt out was "I have condoms."

Blaine's hand on him paused and Kurt hastily retracted his as well. He had managed to freak his boyfriend out and would now have to go to bed with blue balls, he was sure of it. Maybe he should just jump off the boat and try to swim back instead of making Blaine spend the night with him.

When he dared to look at Blaine, his boyfriend's face was bright red.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you or presume that we would…" Kurt apologized but was quickly silenced by Blaine's lips on his own.

Once they separated, Blaine leaned over the edge of the bed and started digging through his messenger bag. Kurt's eyebrows shot up when he saw the bottle and condoms Blaine pulled out of the bag.

"You brought stuff too?" he gasped and Blaine nodded sheepishly.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to feel pressured," his boyfriend admitted and Kurt could help it, he started laughing.

"That's what we get for not talking about it," he forced out between laughs and after a few moments Blaine started laughing as well.

It was ridiculous. There they were, both completely naked, their erections nearly touching, and all they were doing about it was laughing. When Blaine's hands suddenly move from his hip to his bare ass he abruptly stopped laughing though. He wasn't sure if he should push back into the touch or just wait and see where Blaine was going with this.

"So, um…" Blaine started before he quickly put his hand back on Kurt's hip. Kurt was sure he was pouting a little. "How far do we want to go tonight?"

Kurt knew what he wanted but he didn't want to be the one to say it first. So he said the worst thing possible. "I'm game if you are."

Blaine snorted and Kurt turned an even darker shade of pink. This was so not going as planned. Their first time was supposed to be romantic and just perfect, and definitely not them ending up laughing every few minutes.

"I don't think we're very good at this," Blaine remarked dryly and Kurt agreed whole-heartedly.

"I'm starting to hate those romance novels I read where the characters always know what to do and their first time is just perfect," Kurt admitted, before shifting a bit on top of Blaine to take the pressure of his knees.

His change of position caused both of them to gasp because suddenly Kurt's erection was pressed right up against Blaine's.

"I'm game too," Blaine stammered as his grip on Kurt's hips tightened. Kurt was too busy feeling awesome to reply. Because maybe they weren't that bad at this after all.

And then Blaine threw him the second curveball tonight.

"Will you make love to me?" his boyfriend whispered and Kurt nearly lost his balance. Before he could crush Blaine though, he steadied himself, both hands on Blaine's shoulders now.

"Really?" he asked, checking Blaine's face for any doubt. Blaine looked nervous but how could he not when they were about to have sex for the first time? After all, they were two bumbling teenagers who barely knew what they were doing.

"Yes," Blaine whispered, sounding nervous still, but also very much aroused.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kurt replied, voicing his own insecurities. When he had thought about sex with Blaine, he had always kind of assumed that Blaine would want to top – at least the first time. So he had mentally prepared himself for the fact that it might hurt or not feel that great the first time around. But now Blaine was asking him to take charge, so to speak, and Kurt was at a loss for what to do.

"I'll be fine," Blaine assured him, before his cheeks flushed. "I might have tried to figure out if I would like it or not in the past few weeks," he admitted then and Kurt gaped at him.

"You mean you have…?" he didn't finish the sentence, but pointedly looked at Blaine's fingers, which were still digging into the skin above his hips.

Blaine nodded shyly and Kurt calmed considerably. At least now, if he did it wrong, Blaine would be able to tell him how he liked it.

"So how," Kurt cleared his throat, "how should we do this." He was surprised he was still hard after all the talking they had done since they'd first gotten naked.

Blaine took the second pillow and attempted to put it under his hips, nearly knocking Kurt off him in the process. Apparently this was becoming a theme tonight. Once he was settled and Kurt had relocated between his boyfriend's spread thighs, he took the bottle of lubricant from Blaine's hand. The top was still wrapped in plastic and Kurt struggled for a moment to pull it off so he could open the bottle. Remembering Ian's advice he attempted to squeeze out a decent amount, but put a bit too much force behind it. The cool liquid immediately started to trickle down his fingers and Kurt stared at his hand, wondering how he was supposed to do this without making a total mess. In the end, he settled on wiping the palm of his hand on his own hip, before his other tried to spread the lube around his fingers.

When he finally felt like he was properly prepared, he dared to look up to his boyfriend, who was trying his best to not burst out laughing again. The time for embarrassment was long gone though and Kurt hesitantly trailed his lubed up fingers over Blaine's balls and perineum until they reached their intended destination.

"Go slow," Blaine told him and Kurt nodded once, before he carefully pushed his forefinger in. He wasn't sure if it was him or Blaine who gasped and waited with baited breath until his boyfriend told him to move his finger.

Thankfully, it didn't take long until Blaine started to moan underneath him and Kurt was glad that something was finally going right. He hadn't found Blaine's prostate yet, but at least Blaine seemed to enjoy himself.

"You can, another…" Blaine stammered and Kurt quickly complied causing Blaine to wince. "Slow down," he added and Kurt mumbled out an apology.

It was weird, because even though his dick hadn't been touched in a while, he felt even more aroused now just from watching Blaine react to what he was doing.

"Should I, another one?" he asked a minute or so later, when his two fingers were moving smoothly. Blaine nodded frantically and Kurt tried to squeeze some more lube onto his ring finger without spilling it everywhere.

He nearly dropped the bottle though when he heard the crinkle of a foil package. He tried to focus on pushing another finger into Blaine, but got distracted by Blaine rolling a condom over his dick. It was probably for the best that Blaine was doing it because both his hands were slippery with lube at this point though he had no idea how the liquid had ended up on his other hand as well.

After stretching Blaine with three fingers for a few minutes, unfortunately, still without successfully locating his boyfriend's prostate, Blaine suddenly put his hand on Kurt's, pausing his movements.

"I'm ready," Blaine gasped.

Kurt was still a bit doubtful. He didn't think he was especially big, but he was questioning how he was supposed to fit inside of Blaine.

"Stop me if I hurt you," he told him and Blaine nodded frantically, making Kurt doubt his boyfriend was even listening.

Slowly, he retracted his fingers causing Blaine to gasp again but before he could pick up the lube again, Blaine's slippery hand closed around his erection and started stroking him again. Kurt let out a strangled moan, feeling so close before they even got started. He hoped to god he would last longer than a few seconds once he was inside of Blaine.

The lube on his own hand was drying rapidly and Kurt quickly wiped it on the sheet underneath him, thinking they would have to wash the sheets anyway.

"You need to stop," he moaned, though he immediately missed the touch of Blaine's hand when it was gone.

Slowly he scooted forward, wrapping a hand around his dick once it was right in front of Blaine's entrance. _Here goes nothing, _he thought before he attempted to slowly push into Blaine. Attempted being the key word. The moment he started pushing in, his brain shut off and he went much faster and further than planned, only stopping when Blaine hissed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he exclaimed while trying to stay completely still. Blaine was so tight around him and Kurt didn't understand why he hadn't spontaneously combusted yet.

A single tear was trickling down his boyfriend's cheek and Kurt felt like the worst person ever for causing Blaine pain.

"It's okay," Blaine forced out through gritted teeth, "but slow down please. You feel huge."

Kurt blushed and nodded while internally berating himself for letting his hormones take over. They remained frozen for a few moments until Blaine nodded once.

Afraid to hurt his boyfriend again, Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine's face as he slowly inched forward again until he couldn't go any further.

"Fuck," Blaine groaned again and it turned him on even more.

"Please tell me I can move," he pretty much begged, unable to keep his hips completely still anymore.

Blaine took a deep breath before he nodded and as soon as he did, Kurt pulled back before pushing back in. Unfortunately, once he started moving it was over embarrassingly fast. Before he knew it, every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire and before he could stop it his orgasm washed over him. For a moment he even thought he was seeing stars. This was hands down the most intense orgasms he had so far.

Once his body stopped shaking he collapsed onto Blaine, utterly spent. Only Blaine's erection digging into his stomach reminded him that his boyfriend hadn't come yet and quickly pulled his softening dick out, causing Blaine to wince again.

The condom felt disgusting on him now and he didn't know how to get rid of it without making a mess, but all that had to wait because he needed Blaine to feel as good as he did.

"Sorry," he apologized yet again, because nothing had gone the way he had envisioned it. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your hand and your fingers maybe," Blaine rasped, pupils blown wide and seemingly unperturbed by Kurt's inability to hold out longer.

Once two of his fingers were back inside he focused on finding Blaine's prostate because his inability to do so was getting ridiculous. When Blaine's back arched off the bed and he pushed back against Kurt's hand he knew that he had finally found it and he redoubled his efforts to make Blaine come.

After that it only took a few more minutes before Blaine started swearing again, and came moaning Kurt's name. It was the most erotic thing he had ever heard and Kurt basked in the feeling for a moment before he was reminded how uncomfortable he felt now that he had come down from his high.

With Blaine's help he managed to get the condom off eventually and they ended up cleaning themselves with tissues and a bottle of water from Blaine's bag because neither of them wanted to leave the bed right now.

Once they were clean, just lying naked next to each other, suddenly felt awkward however and Kurt squirmed not knowing what the proper post sex etiquette was. Would Blaine be offended if he put on his underwear again? And were they supposed to go to sleep now? It was only a little bit after eleven as the clock on the wall informed him and while he was exhausted he was certain he couldn't fall asleep just yet.

Before he had to make any kind of decision, Fiyero saved him by starting to scratch at the door.

"We should probably go see what he wants," Blaine sighed, before he reached down and handed Kurt his boxer-briefs.

Neither sad a word as they put on their underwear and shirts, but Kurt gave Blaine a grateful smile when his boyfriend held out his hand for him to take. Blaine showed him to a small kitchen where he quickly fed Fiyero, before he pulled a bottle of champagne out of the fridge.

"Really?" Kurt asked and Blaine smiled bashfully. "I think we should celebrate," his boyfriend suggested, causing Kurt's eyebrows to shoot up.

"You want to celebrate this?" he asked incredulously because he was pretty certain that he had ruined everything tonight.

Soft lips pressed against his and Kurt lost himself in the touch for a moment.

"I think we need more practice, but yeah I want to celebrate sharing this with you. And as for practice … we have all the time in the world," the other boy whispered against his lips.

It was exactly what he needed to hear and he wondered, not for the first time, if his boyfriend secretly knew how to read his mind.

Blaine handed him the chilled bottle and two classes before he disappeared downstairs again. When he returned he was carrying pillows and blankets. Together they settled on the deck, clinking their glasses together, while the stars twinkled above them.

"I love you," Kurt repeated. He didn't know what the future would bring, but right now he felt like the luckiest person on earth. He had a boyfriend who loved him, friends and family who supported him and was about to start at a school he had secretly dreamed about for the past few years.

Eventually, after more declarations of love, and whispered assurances that they were both okay, they must have fallen asleep, because dawn was breaking when he opened his eyes again.

He and Blaine were cuddled up together under a blanket, their hands intertwined on top of Blaine's heart. At first he was confused about what had woken him, before a wet tongue licked over his cheek again. Kurt shooed the dog away before he softly kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"The sun's about to rise," he informed the sleep mused boy whose eyes blinked open and close a few times before hazel met blue.

"It's beautiful," Blaine commented, still staring at Kurt and Kurt rolled his eyes because he knew what he looked like first thing in the morning. But maybe this was one of those things where you saw the person you loved through different eyes, because to him Blaine looked perfect as well, regardless of the pillow marks on his face and the unruly curls sticking up in odd directions.

"I'm so glad my situation didn't scare you off," Kurt admitted as they watched the sunrise a few minutes later, stilled wrapped around each other under the blanket, Fiyero sleeping by their feet. Blaine softly kissed his temple.

"For me you are perfect … just the way you are."

The End.

** I'm going to hide under a rock now. Reviews are appreciated but if you just want to tell me that bottom Blaine sucks, please don't bother.**


End file.
